Corruption
by amblewat
Summary: Queen Allura finds herself in a position of power and prestige among the galaxy thanks to the VF. She and her husband King Akira (Keith) Kogane hold that power with honor and duty striving to put their subjects first. But not everyone has the Arusian couple's attributes. What happens when they are forced to take on a government that is corrupted by power for the greater good?
1. Chapter 1

I'm back and yes...I know it took me a while to post something. But my Miss4 has been struggling with what we think are migraines she is having tests run over the next two weeks. My poor little miss...Anyway super excited about the sequel. Yes this is the sequel. I kept running into walls and snags with my original concept and was on the verge of giving up. But then my wonderful twin sister who has been my biggest writing fan for years helped me come up with this plot. I am not shelving the other plot completely. I am going to write it. It will just be down the line when I get used to writing Voltron fan fics. Amber

PS The end of this chapter has MATURE content.

Corruption Chapter 1: VF

It was 3AM Arus time and a woman engaged her link. She was connected directly to her contact. "Sir…I have yet to obtain the left hand's location. The ace is still in play. Our greatest treasure will be ours again soon."

"We won't have leverage until the seed's planted. Is it?"

"Not yet but it is ripe for blooming."

"Maintain your distance and observe only. Time will tell soon enough."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Allura was fighting to break free of her restraints. She watched in horror as Lotor ordered his henchmen to take that lovely couple. Her eyes were burning with tears of rage and fear. Her heart was in her throat but she was determined to protect them. Allura screamed. "Let them go! They've done nothing!"

The ship began to move. Lotor sneered. "You're right they haven't." He went to the door he saw the shaking couple. "Having a romantic picnic where you? Anyone else with you?"

"No…just us!" The man said. Allura saw that he was young and nice looking. He had blond hair and green eyes.

Lotor smiled cruelly. "What's your names?"

The woman looked at her Queen her red hair fell just to her shoulders. "We are Shawn and Mia Feeney of Chozzorai. Please…my mother is ill. She needs me."

Allura tried to get away from the robots. "Please Lotor let them go! They've done nothing to you!"

Lotor looked at Allura. "Is that what you want? You want them to be free?"

Allura nodded. "Yes…Please don't take them as slaves. Let them go home to their families."

Lotor smiled wickedly. "I'll free them." Then he opened the door and pushed the net with them inside out.

Allura screamed. "NOOOOO!"

Keith heard his wife scream. He sat up like a shot. She was trembling and continued to scream. "You monster!"

Keith knew she was dreaming of her ordeal again. He pulled her into his arms and rocked her. "Allura? Wake up…It's a dream…wake up Love."

Allura whimpered. "Lotor…please…please…don't."

Keith's heart shattered into a million pieces. At the first opportunity he was going to have Lotor served to him on a pike. He buried his temper. It was tenderness his wife needed now. "Sweetheart…wake up…please wake up." This was one time he wished their daughter was awake. Lila's cries always got her attention and had a way of breaking through to her. She started sobbing…Keith soothed. "Wake up Allura…wake up."

She gasped and shuttered. "K…Keith…oh god! I'm sorry."

"Hush now. You're safe."

She clung to him. Her heart hammering and her body shaking. She tried to take deep breaths but the storm of tears came anyway. Keith held her as she cried. Over the past four months the dreams had dwindled somewhat. She had been working through a lot of her feelings with Tandy. The girl had been a jewel and was always willing to listen with a kind ear and helped Allura talk through the dark spots. Keith guessed she would know how Allura felt more than most. The current red lion pilot had been raped by her own step-father when she was 13. Pidge confided in him that it was just as good for Tandy as it was for Allura. Keith looked at the time. It had been 10 minutes since Allura started screaming. Her pulse had to be elevated as did her blood pressure. She had to calm down for the baby's sake. A knock was heard at the door. Keith smiled. Tandy was as dependable as sunrise. He disengaged the lock and she entered.

Tandy had changed her hair recently. It was longer and was a solid dark red with blond highlights. She had also grown an inch the past year. This was typical of Balton's they don't reach their full heights until the age of 20. Tandy was just 17 but wise beyond her years. She sat on the edge of the bed next to Allura but addressed him. "What did she cry out?"

Keith swallowed. "A blood curdling no."

Tandy nodded. "She started with the couple again. Allura?"

Allura kept her face buried in Keith's chest. She whispered. "Why?"

Tandy soothed. "Because he is evil. You couldn't have stopped what he did to the Feeney's. You couldn't have stopped what he did to you. They were both out of your control and that's hard for anyone."

Allura stood up abruptly. Tandy and Keith both watched and waited. She went to the bathroom. After 5 minutes she came out her face was not as blotchy. She had obviously washed her face. "My brain gets it. But when is my heart going to catch up?"

"When it is ready." Tandy said.

"I hate that answer." Allura grumbled.

Tandy chuckled. "I know it blows. But you seem to be hung up on guilt."

Allura frowned. "What do you mean?"

Tandy smiled. "The last six nightmares have started in the same place. You on the ship. For the first few months your dreams started in Lotor's chambers. That's a shift of the sub consciousness. When you saw Lotor push them to their deaths you felt horror, guilt, and a sense of responsibility for those two poor souls. Your mind and soul are trying to work it out. Which leads to the question have your worked though some things or did your mind and soul shift its priorities?"

"Is this good or bad?" Keith asked.

Tandy shrugged and played with her golden locket that she always wore. "Only she can figure that out." Tandy scanned Allura. "That is much better. You are calmer. I'd like you to get some more rest."

Allura nodded. "I'll try."

Tandy turned and left the room. Keith rubbed Allura's belly. The simple gesture soothed them both. Allura smiled and placed her hand on top of his. The baby moved. She was progressing well and was 20 weeks along.

Keith kissed his wife's hair which smelled like milk and honey. "Let's hold each other for a while."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

When Tandy's pager went off. It has awakened her boyfriend. He was waiting to see if she returned quickly. He knew she wasn't on duty but had a special monitor for Allura. If anything went wonky she would respond to it. It had been a nightly thing for quite some time. But it slowed down a lot over the last couple months. Her visits up to the royal chambers also took less time. Pidge often reflected on his and Tandy's relationship while she was visiting the Queen. Pidge had known for years even before he joined the Voltron Force that he would eventually marry Tandy. He didn't expect anyone to understand how he knew or to understand the depth of his feelings for her. Through all the turmoil in Tandy's life he was happy to be her constant. He was even happier to give her all the love that she deserved unconditionally. She was truly one of a kind and his soul mate. Since Tandy did not return right away Pidge reached into his bedside table and pulled out a small box. Inside it was a set of three rings. He had designed the pattern himself and had gone to Ebb whose planets diamonds were yellow, orange, and red. He worked with a jeweler and the rings were commissioned. In the center was a carrot yellow diamond cut in a marque around it were other smaller marques of red and orange. Two other bands of red, yellow, and orange marques completed the ensemble. He had told the jeweler that he wanted it to look like gleaming flames on her finger. The jeweler once he saw his design said that he would not disappoint and promised to keep the design for only them. It would be one of a kind. It was no less than what she deserved. He eyed the time and estimated that he had another thirty minutes.

Pidge dressed in his 'work' clothes by engaging his Volt-com. Then he took the note that he had composed earlier in the day. He walked to Tandy's office and disengaged the locks. Then very carefully he placed the box in an emerald green gift bag with silver paper and put the envelope against it. She would find it there in the morning. Pidge didn't linger he relocked the door and headed back to his apartment. He got undressed and went back to bed. He smiled as he remembered the memory that gave him the idea.

_Pidge had looked everywhere for the perfect gift for Tandy for Christmas. He had been to every jewelry store on Balto and couldn't find a thing. He had been forbidden by her step-father to come back to the house. But he was going to find her a present and get it to her if it killed him. Chip had given him a few ideas but they hadn't panned out. What was that bastard's problem anyway? Then he saw it. A gold locket in the shape of an oval. In the center was a ruby and emerald. She doesn't like emeralds Pidge thought and tried to walk away. Instead he found himself in the store purchasing the item. The jeweler wrapped it in an emerald green gift bag with silver paper. Pidge thanked him and left. He knew that Tandy would go on duty in the morning. So he headed to the hospital. He wasn't worried about people seeing him enter. Once he got to the research center he sought out Tandy's mom. "Penny?"_

_She wheeled around. "Pidge! How are you? Happy holidays."_

"_You too Penny. Um…I know I can't come over because of Jon…but I wanted to give Tandy a present. Could I leave it in her office?"_

_Penny beamed. "Of course!" Then Penny opened her daughter's office door. "Just don't stay long."_

_Pidge nodded. He pulled out a card and wrote: 'Remember me when this you see. Love Pidge.' He placed the card on her desk against the package. The following day Pidge went to his lion to head back to Arus. His heart was heavy because he wished he could say goodbye to Tandy. He was shocked to see her standing by green lion. He smiled. "You got my present?"_

"_Mom's covering for me. I had to give you this."_

_Pidge took the package she offered. It was a present wrapped in a red bag with orange paper. He peered inside and saw that it was a small box. Pidge took it and opened it. It was a pair of emerald cuff links and matching tie clip. Pidge was stunned. He looked at her both astonished and baffled. _

_She smiled. "These were my dad's. My mom gave them to me last year. He wore them on their wedding day. Not that I think we are going to get married well we could who knows what the future holds but next to him and mom you are the most important person in my life. I want you to have them."_

_Pidge finally found his voice. "I'll treasure them always."_

_Tandy's eyes were brimming with tears. "Remember me?"_

_Pidge kissed her lips softly. "Always."_

That moment had been special and though they didn't know it at the time. It was the moment that changed their relationship. He didn't hear the door open or her climbing the stairs. She was suddenly there and kissed his cheek. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Pidge rolled over and rested his head on her chest. "I like having you next to me." Pidge sighed as her fingers ran through his hair.

Tandy smiled sadly. They still hadn't heard back from the paperwork that Lord Jennings had submitted. The 'Balton government' had lost the paperwork initially but since Maggie's father had sent it with a return receipt they granted Pidge and Chip an extension to put there affairs in order or until they found the paperwork. If they heard nothing. Chip and Pidge would be expected to go back to Balto in two more weeks. There was another loop hole which Lord Jennings did mention for Pidge anyway. He could accept a new commission with Garrison. Keith had pulled strings and was assured that if Pidge did take another commission his assignment would be on Arus as Voltron-Force Support. They were working on getting Chip an extension so he could accept commission as well due to his trauma of losing his friends. It was getting down to the wire and they were all edgy. She leaned down and kissed his hair. "I love you."

He shifted his weight and flipped their positions so that he was on top of her. Pidge ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you too Tandy." Their lips met and the kiss became more and more desperate by the second. Pidge's hands couldn't move fast enough to calm the storm that so suddenly filled his heart and soul. His body ached from every pore. How many more moments are we going to have like this if I have to stay on Balto? He couldn't dwell on that now. All that mattered at this moment was the woman in his arms. Pidge lifted her teeshirt over her head revealing her gloriously naked body. Pidge's mouth clamped onto her nipple. He watched her face and saw that she had bit back a scream. 'We can't have that!' Pidge licked and teased to her other breast and gave the other side the same treatment. Tandy's chest was heaving now. Her hands tangled in his hair.

She gasped. "Oh…Gods!" Tandy could do nothing as Pidge worked his magic. "Pidge! I…I…oh god! Please!"

Pidge left a trail of heat down her stomach. He stopped briefly at her navel letting his tongue explore that sensitive spot on her. He gripped her hips as she arched her back keeping her in place. "Don't move…let me savor you?"

He was torturing her. The sensations and love he was giving her was a miracle. He was her miracle. Her body responded in kind and her release crashed over her. He still wouldn't release her. He moaned. "Again…love…scream."

Tandy was writhing. "I…can't…please…oh god."

Pidge simply latched onto her. She screamed as the pleasure completely overtook her again and again. He took her over each rise each peak was glorious. He was going to drive her mad! She screamed at him. "Pidge! NOW! GOD!"

Pidge took her legs and pushed them back and entered her in one swift deep thrust.

Tandy erupted. "YES! Oh god…don't stop!" She gave herself to him completely. Each thrust giving her more and more pleasure. She screamed with each one and then she snapped. The orgasm completely overtook her.

Pidge went blind. "Tandy! OH god! Amiazi."

She felt Pidge's arousal pulse inside her his warm essence filling her. She pulled him down to her and smiled at his term of endearment. It translated in Balton my love. She kissed him. "Amiazi."

They fell asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter. This chapter has a lot of meat to it. Not much fluffy stuff but a lot of information. No mature content in this chapter sorry. Amber

Corruption Chapter 2 VF

Daniel was waiting in castle control for the rest of his team. He had called lion practice the night before. It was vital that they keep their skills up so they could be ready for any combat situation. Vince was there first. "Good Morning Daniel."

"Hey good morning."

Vince handed Daniel a cup of coffee. "This is early even for you."

Daniel took it gratefully. "Well we don't have a lot more time. If we don't get our ducks in a row. Both Pidge and Chip will have a one way ticket to Balto until they are 21."

"I've been doing some research on Balton politics."

"Is it relevant?"

"I wouldn't mention it otherwise."

Larmina walked in. "Morning." She put a lingering hand on Daniel's shoulder. "Why the lion practice?"

"We need it." He said simply.

Daigo walked in yawning. "Coffee! Must have coffee!" He went to the coffee pot/expresso machine and punched an expresso.

Larmina shuttered. "Ugh…you, Pidge, and Tandy can have that."

"I like it." Daigo said sipping. "It reminds me of Teanoa at home." He programed a second cup automatically.

Tandy came in then whistling. "Morning." She said taking the cup Daigo gave her. "Lovely morning."

Daniel shook his head. "Now that we are all here. We have some things to discuss before we hit the T-Bars and boot up the lions."

Larmina went and made herself a cup of tea with milk. "What exactly."

Daniel sipped his coffee. "For starters…unless we find a way to help the process along. We are about to lose a major tech asset which would seriously hurt us."

Tandy squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't want to think about losing Pidge. "It makes no sense at all. There is always a shift from the traditionalists to the modernists but both those parties honor GA service."

Larmina asked. "What are traditionalists or modernists?"

Tandy sipped her expresso. "To briefly explain…Traditionalists value the ancient laws and traditions set by our founders. They don't like change and often see changes to the constitution as taboo. To traditionalists the Baltan core values of honor, respect, intelligence, and duty are vital to society and should shape everything Baltans do. Modernists value and admire the founder's core values but use them as a guide and are open to change. They acknowledge the outside world's trends and feel that adapting traditions can be appropriate as long as honor, respect, intelligence, and duty are not violated."

Vince nodded. "The Daimyo that convicted your step-father he was…"

Tandy answered, "A modernist near the end of his term. See Daimyos cannot serve consecutive terms it takes years of training and education to qualify to become Daimyo. Right now there are only 4 that qualify. Two father and son combos one from the traditionalists and one from the modernists. You have Lords who are at various stages of training. The Daimyo has 10 as his advisors 5 traditionalists and 5 modernists. Lower Lords are those who have been in their professions for 10 years or more."

"I have something to add." Vince said. He waited until all eyes were on him. Then he continued. "If you look at the history of Balto and the creation of Voltron…well both voltrons. They coincided when there was a modernist at the helm."

Tandy nodded. "That fits."

Larmina was watching Daniel. His arms were crossed and his jaw was set. Could he get any sexier? Focus Larmina! Daniel spoke. "So does that mean that the Traditional Daimyos are not as Voltron Friendly as the Modernist ones?"

"Not sure…possibly." Vince said. "It appears that on a basic level that the traditionalist tend to focus solely on protecting their assets and try to avoid outside help whenever possible. Another sharp contrast I noticed is that during the Traditionalist realms they focused on expanding their intelligence. They encouraged research to help develop intelligence. A daimyo 60 years ago pioneered brain exercises that stimulated brain function."

Tandy nodded. "Yes he was a prominent Neurologist. He was convinced that if Balto had the smartest population it would be unstoppable and nobody could harm its citizens. I hate his narrow traditionalistic views but his Neurologic research was ahead of its time. He practically came up with the technique to reverse brain damage caused from blood loss. There are still a group of Traditionalists that research the brain and are determined to create super Baltans. They extended me an offer to join their research team but I declined. I didn't want to study brains all day. In fact the current Daimyo and his son who is also eligible for Daimyo are both part of that research arm."

Pidge came into the control room. "Good morning Voltron Force. Is hell currently frozen over to get Daniel and Daigo out of bed by 630 AM?"

"Har…har…Pidge." Daigo said. "We are about to have lion practice just finishing up a briefing and coffee."

Lance and Hunk came in. "Did someone say coffee? I brought donuts." Hunk said.

Lance poked Hunk with his elbow. "Always thinking of your stomach big guy."

Pidge started working on his panels but was the first to grab a donut. "Well…the wind is gusty this morning. Should make the conditions rather interesting." A beeping on the console stopped him from talking. "A transmission from Balto."

Larmina stepped forward. "Should we get Keith or my Aunt?"

Lance shook his head. "Let's see who it is. It may not be political. It could be a message for Pidge, Chip, Tandy, or Maggie."

Daniel nodded. "On screen."

The screen was engaged and the group gasped. Tandy recovered first. "Grand Master…This is the Voltron Force and 3 of its Veterans. How can we help you?"

Larmina couldn't help but stare at the man. He had gray hair and deep grey eyes. He looked about 70 years of age. He spoke. "I wish to speak to the King if he is available."

Larmina stepped forward. "We can call him but it is early it could take him a few minutes. I am Lady Larmina Raimon if you can tell me what it is you wish to speak with him about."

The Daimyo narrowed his eyes. "It is a sensitive matter my lady. A matter that I will discuss only with him."

Larmina with remarkable composure replied. "Of course…I'll be happy to get a message to him at once. While we are waiting perhaps you could tell me where you are in regards to the investigation regarding Darrel and Christopher Stokers emancipation requests."

Daniel had to bite his lip to keep from snorting. He couldn't help but admire Larmina's boldness. It was politely asked and if the man was smart he wouldn't ignore her but he was as sure as sunrise going to sidestep her question. The daimyo did not disappoint. "The Stokers can address their grievances with this office upon their return to Balto in two weeks. The king Lady Larmina."

"He's on his way. But I was under the impression that you were doing everything you could to locate the paperwork."

"We granted them both extensions per the request of their majesties. But both Darrell and Christopher have obligations to the populace of Balto."

Larmina examined her nails. "Bet…would that include a brain study?"

The Daimyo narrowed his eyes. Tandy was watching the exchange. What prompted her to ask that but it was definitely worth it to see the Daimyo's reaction. "Why would you think that Lady Larmina?"

Larmina shrugged. Keith walked in. "Grand Master Tiaka."

"King Akira…sorry to trouble you so early in the morning. I need to speak to you in private."

Keith nodded. "Of course. Pidge could you transfer the transmission to my office…please?"

"Certainly." Pidge kept his voice neutral. But he could tell that Keith wanted the conversation monitored by them at castle control. He pushed several buttons. "I'm going to place you on hold Grand Master…Keith will pick up when he gets to his office."

"Thank you Darrell."

Pidge didn't say anything put switched him to hold. Keith nodded and left for his office. Once Keith left Pidge said exhasterbated. "What does that crazy old coot want with me and my brother?"

Tandy bit her lip. "I don't know but I can imagine it starts with brain scans."

Pidge seethed. "It's not like we're the smartest people in the universe! Foroshi!"

Nobody spoke. Tandy was the only one who knew what Pidge said. She walked over and rubbed his shoulders. She soothed. "Amiazi?"

Keith signaled Pidge's Volt-com. Pidge hit a button and the screen once again engaged. But it was clear that the Daimyo thought he was speaking only to the King. "Lady Larmina needs to learn to respect her Elders King Akira."

Keith ran his tongue over his teeth. So much for pleasantries. "I apologize. She can be a bit headstrong."

The Daimyo put on what he thought was a pleasant expression and even chuckled. "A common flaw in the young. I have several concerns. I'm hoping you can address them to my satisfaction."

"I can't even begin to start until you tell me those concerns Grand Master."

"The first one your young daughter of Arus touched on the subject but she was focused on her own feelings. She wasn't focusing on the diplomacy of it. It is regarding the Stoker boys."

"Yes…they filed paperwork which should have cleared up their emancipations. Has that paperwork been found? You were kind enough to grant an extension of their forced returns. We were grateful for that especially since it put the Voltron Force in a better position to handle an extended absence of her chief engineer computer expert."

"I regret that we couldn't locate the paperwork your majesty. It is unfortunate…I already informed Lady Larmina that the Stokers could file grievances upon their return to Balto."

"So you are still insisting they return to Balto? Even after their honorable duty with the GA and the defense of the galaxy which included Balto."

"King Akira both those boys fought with honor and duty and I'm sure with a sense of loyalty for our subjects. I don't deny that."

"Then why punish them by making them come back to the planet when they wish to remain here?"

"I can't see how coming home would be a punishment."

"Because it isn't their choice."

Chip and Maggie came into the control room. They were both listening intently.

"In the eyes of Baltan law they are minors."

It took a lot for Keith to keep his composure. "I'm aware…but both Pidge and Chip have been through trials of war and have fought in battles that would terrify most of your citizens."

"I repeat their services to the GA and their respective Voltron Forces is noted but not relavent."

Maggie cursed. "You smuck…he's ignoring the GA Treaty and the Armed Forces Honor Code. He can't ignore them…they have been written for centuries!"

Vince sniffed. "Were those codes in the Constitution written by the Founders?"

Pidge sighed. "No…this Daimyo needs to tread lightly. Because if he tries to go back to the Founders Laws he is going to get a riot in the streets."

Keith noticed that he and the Daimyo were at an impass. "For now Grand Master let's agree to disagree on those points. Both Pidge and Chip are still carrying out their duties. We have scheduled things so that they can have an extended leave."

"As you wish. Now my other concern. You are holding a member of my senior staff. He hasn't had any sort of trial. This is unjust and dishonorable. You have two choices. You can give him a trial live with the outcome or you can release him to Balto."

"Are you talking about Lord Barron?"

"Correct."

"There was undeniable evidence of his crimes. He murdered two of our citizens and raped an 11 year old girl just to try to get his step daughter back."

"Then you shouldn't fear a trial King Akira."

Keith was vibrating with anger now. "What about the trial he had with the previous Daimyo. He was found guilty of vile crimes in your courts and you released him. Lord Barron was tried by me…found guilty by me. He will not be released."

The door to Keith's office opened and Allura walked in. The Daimyo's eyes flashed with anger but he quickly hid that. "Your majesty Queen Allura a pleasure to see you. I am having a discussion with your husband."

Allura was not deterred her tone was icy. "A discussion that you can also have with me Grand Master. My husband keeps nothing from me."

"Of course he doesn't…I just don't think you should overly stress yourself."

"Thank you for your concern. But I am quite healthy."

"I'm glad to hear it." He then addressed Keith. "I need him released. He has a critical role in my research arm. I can keep him under house arrest and I can and will employ a member of your staff as a guard/regulator if you insist. But he is desperately needed."

"Even if I were to entertain that possibility how long is he needed? Weeks…months…years? Do you have a timeline?"

"It depends on the success of the research. I personally promise you that he will be returned to Arus to complete his sentence when the research is complete."

Keith weighed his options. He could use this as leverage but it left a bad taste in his mouth. Allura made the decision for him. "Absolutely not. There isn't any research or cause that would justify such an injustice. You will not bring this subject up again."

Tandy's mind was on overdrive. Her step father was geneticist and was a doctor that focused on genetic defects. How could any of his research be critical to his brain stuff? Something didn't add up.

"We are done here Grand Master." Keith disengaged.

Allura blew up. "What the hell is going on? How can this possibly happen? How can the Balton's elect that…that man?"

Keith shrugged. "We need to get to Castle control. The rest of the Force heard everything."

Allura nodded. "Yes lets. It's obvious now isn't it. What Pidge and Chip have to do?"

"Yes…they both have to accept commissions. Luckily…Graham owed me a few favors. He granted Chip's extension and he has promised to station them both on the Arus base with their roles as Voltron Force Support."

"When do they have to go to Garrison?"

"They will leave Monday and be gone for two weeks of Officers PT."


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter. This chapter covers a lot of ground. There's some fluff and KA tenderness. Let see if you can solve the riddle. What do you think the Daimyo wants with Pidge and Chip? Any guesses? I bet you may come up with only part of it. Amber

Corruption Chapter 3 VF

Tandy went to her office after practice. She was tired and a little sore. It had been a challenge to fly in those conditions. But she was pumped. Chip had taken the morning appointments including Allura's prenatal. She was eager to read the report. She could tell from her scan last night that the Queen was progressing well. She had hoped to see Pidge after practice but he was in a meeting with the Veterans planning the security for the People's Forum. She pulled out a bottle of water from her friggie and saw the small green bag on her desk with the silver paper. Tandy's hand automatically clutched her locket. The one Pidge had given her. She had hated the green bag but had loved the treasure inside it. Ever since he had wrapped all her gifts in silver and green. She saw the card and opened it. She recognized Pidge's lazy scrawl. 'Will you have all of me Amiazi?"

Tandy's heart leapt into her throat. She was almost afraid to open it. Her volt-com beeped. She read the screen. 'Briefing now conference room: Black Veteran.' Tandy quickly grabbed the bag. Inside she found a small circular box. She opened it and her eyes nearly popped out of her head! "OH!" and she fell backward out of her chair.

Chip heard her. "Are you okay in there?"

Tandy didn't answer him. She took the beautiful center ring out and put it on her left hand. Then she ran out of her office. Chip saw the blazing look in Tandy's eyes and wisely stepped aside. She was out of the room in seconds and didn't hear him call his girlfriend on his cell. Tandy ran down the hall.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

The Lion Force Veterans were standing around a table. Lance was speaking. "This really blows for you Pidge. I know you don't want to accept another commission."

"It's better than the alternative. If my brother and I go back to Balto there is no telling what the Daimyo has in store for us. We have no guardians so we'd be wards of the government. Based on the phone conversation I'm not eager for them to get their hands on me." Pidge said plainly.

Hunk grunted. "We won't let that happen. But still little buddy the Baltan government should honor their promises. It's a matter of principle."

Allura was rubbing her stomach. "Yes but things on Balto are turbulent at best. If the government is authorizing testing on its subjects that breaks GA sanctions. So Chip and Pidge accepting the commission so that they are wards of the GA is marginally better than them being forced to go back to Balto."

"I agree but I don't like it." Keith said he was holding a sleeping Lila in his arms. He turned and placed her in a portable crib.

The door banged open surprising them all and seconds later Pidge found himself flat on his back on the floor with the wind knocked out of him. His brain didn't register what had happened until he felt his girlfriend's lips on his.

The door opened again. Daniel, Vince, Larmina, and Daigo came inside. Their eyes scanned the room and landed on the affectionate couple. Daniel frowned. "Tandy? Pidge? The briefing?"

They either didn't hear Daniel or ignored him.

Lance coughed. "Ahem…hello?"

Tandy didn't say anything she simply held up her left hand revealing the rather exquisite ring.

Larmina squealed into her hands. Keith was first to speak. "Congratulations."

Tandy pulled away. Pidge finally could try to catch his breath. Tandy answered. "Yes! Yes! YES!"

Pidge was still gasping. "Uh good…darling can't breathe."

Tandy jumped up. "Sorry!" She helped him to standing then threw her arms around his neck. Pidge's face was red but he was grinning. Tandy couldn't stand still.

Keith gestured for everyone to sit down. "We can talk later. The Queen and I have a couple meetings to get too. There has been a development. I've asked Chip and Maggie to join us."

The door came open and the other Baltan couple entered. "Hello." Chip said. He gave his brother a look over then grinned from ear to ear.

Maggie was watching them. "Quit with the twin telepathy thingy. Why are you grinning like a bunch of clowns?"

Chip squeezed her hand. "We'll talk later. What do you need your majesty?"

Keith noticed that Chip took Maggie and sat directly across from Pidge and Tandy. So Chip knew about the ring. Maggie didn't. He could just imagine the party in one of their apartments later. Keith cleared his throat. "Well…you heard the conversation between me and the Baltan Daimyo. There are a lot of underlying concerns. We don't know why but this Daimyo has a significant interest in Pidge and Chip. They served in the GA and should be covered legally based on laws and treaties but they have reversed the decisions."

Maggie spoke. "More important Sire…the government would want/need to justify their actions. They would have to have a compelling reason to ignore subsection G of the GA Treaty and ignore the Armed Forces Honor Code. The reason would need to be significant enough for them to say that Pidge and Chip's honor and duty is more important for Balto in spite of their military service."

Pidge frowned. "So the question is what do we both have that Balto wants. We are both affiliated with both Voltron teams. But that doesn't make sense. As one of the founding planets they could argue and we would be compelled to give them the information they seek. So it eliminates knowledge of Voltron as a reason."

Chip said. "What about our knowledge of hostile systems. We would both know better than anyone who the enemies and threats to Balto are."

Lance said. "Yes but like Pidge said. We would give them that information willingly."

Allura spoke. "The truth is we don't have enough information. We can speculate all we want. But it won't get us anywhere. At this point the only thing that is relevant is that you have to accept Military Commissions to avoid being forced to go back to Balto."

Tandy snapped. "I don't like the implications of all this. It isn't logical accept…"

Pidge spared his girlfriend a glance. She looked irate. He soothed. "Easy."

She stood up knocking over her chair. "Damn it! You are not a commodity. But that is exactly how they see you! Both of you but the big factor is why. Until we figure that out you guys will be at their mercy until you are 21 because a new Daimyo won't be elected for another 9 years!"

Hunk interrupted. "Tandy but if they accept commissions Balto has to allow them to follow through with their duties."

A knock was heard at the door. Allura called. "Come in."

Her executive secretary Jolene came inside. "Excuse me your majesties. There is a phone call for Commander Lance on line one."

Lance stood up and walked to the phone. He answered. "Commander McClain here. Is everything alright?"

Allura watched Lance's face. She'd never seen that expression on it before. Lance continued. "Ginny I can bring that with me this evening. Uh huh…do you have enough to get you through till I get there? Alright…see you tonight." He disengaged the phone. Then looked up. "Geez you could have continued with the briefing."

Allura asked. "How's your wife?"

Lance smiled. "Ginger is fine."

Chip looked thoughtful. "You know your anniversary is coming up in a few days. Why don't you take her somewhere? She'd like that."

"We've got plans…nosy. Moving on." Lance said.

Maggie said. "So did Chip get his extension?"

Keith nodded. "He did. He and Chip can report to the Arus base Monday. Tandy I want you to take them in the lion. I don't want to take any chances. They will then attend Officers Physical Training for two weeks."

Pidge groaned. "PT is something that I was glad to be without. Are we going to have to stay on base?"

"For each week…you can come home on the weekends." Keith said.

They both looked defeated at that but they said nothing. Daniel picked things back up. "Are we going to try to monitor things on Balto? I mean…it is one of the creators of Voltron. How can a government be so corrupt just from a change in leadership?"

"The staff remains the same Daniel." Maggie said. "It is an attempt to balance the power but it's a joke. The previous Daimyo did include the traditionalist more in the decision making but it was different from the norm. Usually the Daimyo only plans with those affiliated with his party."

Pidge added. "Which makes it easier for corruption to fester and breed. It also makes it possible to cover things up."

Allura frowned. "That is not very efficient. What about the change of power? Do they communicate at all between the factions? What if something is pending?"

Tandy said. "The ones who are eligible for Daimyo training or close to it remain on staff. That means that the old Daimyo takes up his old position on the staff. So they could continue small things. If they have shifted funding around. It is one of the ways that Tiaka has been able to continue with his research arm."

Maggie said. "My father is close with Master Jin the vacating Daimyo. He is now on the senior staff. He could ask him to look around discreetly."

Keith nodded. "Do it. Find out if he knows why Pidge and Chip are so important to Balto. Get back to us."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Tandy went into Pidge's apartment. She heard voices. She recognized Chip's laugh. She saw her Voltron Force, Chip, and Maggie all sitting around the entertainment center. They were watching the Galactic Olympics the current event was diving. Larmina who was sitting between Daniel's legs on the floor gushed. "Amazing Form!"

"Yeah but the difficulty wasn't as high as the last diver. They'll mark him down some." Vince said.

Pidge looked up and over his eyes met hers. He stood up and came over. "How was your house call?"

"Fine…ear infection." She took a root beer out of the fridge and was about to open it when she felt a cramp in her stomach. "Ow!"

Pidge took the bottle of root beer from her so she didn't drop it. "Are you alright?"

She gripped the counter. Pidge was about to call his brother but Tandy relaxed again and answered him. "Yeah it's gone. That was weird…must have been the chili I had for lunch. Beans can make you gassy."

Pidge opened her drink and took a sip of it. She snatched it. "Get your own."

Cheers were heard from the other room. Maggie came in. "Okay I want to see the ring up close now."

Tandy laughed. "Sorry I couldn't show you earlier I was so busy."

"That's okay." She took Tandy's hand. "Wow! It's incredible! Suits you."

Tandy gushed. "He knows me. I like yours though. A white diamond princess cut and sapphire accents." She still remembered when Maggie and Chip came knocking on their door at 11PM after a date. They had stayed up for hours talking. Chip and Maggie wanted to wait and have a traditional Baltan ceremony when they were both 21. She and Pidge had both been thrilled for them. She wasn't sure when her and Pidge's timeline would be but knew it would have to be either a ceremony done via the GA or wait until he was 21. Larmina came in. "Can I get another bottle of water Pidge?"

Pidge pulled one out of the refrigerator and tossed it to Larmina. She smiled. "Thanks! Uh Tandy can I talk to you a minute?"

Tandy nodded. "Sure we can go up to the loft." Tandy finished her drink. She knew what her friend wanted. They went up the stairs together. Tandy raised an eyebrow. "Now tell me why you don't want to be in the clinic for this?"

"Because my Aunt can monitor when I go to the clinic. Look…nothing has happened with me and Daniel yet but if you know something does. I don't want to worry."

Tandy completely understood. She was Baltan and didn't have to worry about that herself and was happy that Larmina had the common sense to inquire about this. "It's no problem and if you had asked I would have kept it off the log. You are my friend first." She reached into her bag for her scanner. When she verified that Larmina was menstruating she took out an injector and placed the injector in her arm. "There this is good for 12 weeks…so set an alarm."

"Okay thanks!" Larmina put an alert on her volt-com.

"No problem. By the way have you talked to Daniel?"

"Yeah I've dropped some hints that…you know…I'm interested. He's still hesitant. Don't know why."

"You may want to ask him." Tandy said. They linked arms and headed back down the spiral stair case.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Keith and Allura were enjoying a quiet evening with their daughter Lila. She was playing with her toys and they were watching a family movie. Allura was wrapped in her husband's arms and for the first time in a long time she felt settled. They watched as Lila started to get sleepy. She was rubbing her eyes. Allura went and scooped her up. Lila sniffed. "No bed! No sleepy."

Allura smiled. "Yes you are sweet one! We can play again tomorrow."

"Puppy! Blanket!" She mumbled. Her head was already resting on Allura's shoulder. Keith came up with her sleeping items. They both took her to her room and put her in the toddler bed. Her eyes closed and she was asleep in moments.

Allura laughed quietly. "Hunk must have worn her out during the people's forum today." She closed the door and they walked to their bed room.

Keith closed the door. "Obviously. He did say he was taking her too the playground. He is completely moved into one of the staff houses now. So now that means both he and Lance are there."

"At least it is connected by underground tunnel if they are needed."

"I'm not worried about that. They are entitled to some peace and happiness. I've been meaning to talk to Pidge but I think Hunk has his eye on someone."

"Our Hunk?" Allura asked.

"Yes…our Hunk." Keith said.

Allura watched as Keith got undressed for bed. She felt a very familiar ache of desire wash over her. She turned and went into the bathroom. She washed her face thinking about everything that had happened. Keith had been so patient with her mood swings. There had been days where she had been needy and clingy, other times she had been downright snappy and the slightest touch made her skin crawl. Damn Lotor to hell and back for ruining her so completely. She didn't see how her husband could stand to look at her much less desire her again. But he had said he loved her no matter what. She really wanted to feel close to him again. Maybe it was time to test the waters and take a leap of faith.

Keith was turning down the bed and saw his wife dressed in her night clothes. He smiled at her. Her pink satin robe was tied at her waist. Her breasts were swollen and her belly button was 'poking'. God could she be any more beautiful, but he knew he had to be patient. Granted she hadn't had any more episodes where she cringed at the slightest touch. In fact over the last couple weeks she had been more open to some intimacy. They held each other longer and at times there kisses had been more passionate. It wasn't like before she was raped but he could feel a shift. He was grateful beyond words for it and it was those moments that gave him strength and hope. He pulled her against him and she kissed him. The kiss was filled with love and desire. Keith lost himself in the feel of her and moaned into her mouth. They broke apart and they were both breathing hard. Keith looked in her eyes and saw it. He didn't dare breathe he waited for her to speak.

"When I'm with you…I feel beautiful and I need that again."

Keith's eyes filled with tears and he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "You're always beautiful…you never stopped."

"Really?"

Keith kissed her. "Really." Then he opened her robe and his hands found her lovely mounds. Allura gasped at his ministrations. Her back arched off the bed. Her eyes never left his face. This was a change. She usually closed them but…he knew on a subconscious level that she needed to know that it was her husband touching her and he reassured her. "It's me my love."

Allura pulled him in for another kiss. "I know…It's you."

"We'll go slow…if you need me to stop…just tell me."

Allura nodded and focused on the pleasure her husband gave her.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next installment. Story is going to pick up a bit. Amber

Corruption Chapter 4 VF

Tandy woke up before the sun rise. Why am I awake right now? She and Pidge had stayed up until 1 AM. Their friends had stayed over until about midnight and after that well she and Pidge had celebrated their engagement. They both agreed that there was no need to rush things. They both wanted to savor this point in their relationship. Tandy didn't want to wake him up. She just decided to watch him sleep. He was on his stomach. The covers were down to his waist. Tandy loved every inch of his lean muscular body which had begun to fill out. He wouldn't be tall by her calculations he'd top out at about 5'7. She had read his parents medical profiles. Their father was brilliant. From what she read. Chip was the oldest by an hour. Tandy had been fascinated to learn that Pidge and Chip were not fraternal twins but were among a rarer group of twins called hybrids. Hybrid twins were 75% identical this happened because the unfertilized egg split and two different sperm fertilized the sections. Tandy wanted to rub his back but that would wake him up instantly and he needed to rest. She knew that the GA PT was no joke.

"I can feel you staring."

Tandy blushed. "I didn't mean to wake you."

He rolled over. "I'm not sure who woke who."

Tandy indulged herself by running her hand up and down his back.

Pidge felt like he was in heaven. Her hands were like silk on his skin. He and Chip had gone on a two mile run yesterday trying to prep for the PT and his back and legs were killing him. He didn't notice that she had gotten off the bed. She came back minutes later and sat on the edge of the bed on his side. "Move over."

Pidge didn't want to move. He grumbled. "Why?"

"Trust me."

Pidge shifted towards the center of the bed. Then he felt a warm liquid on his back. He yelped. "What is that?"

"Shh." She then started to rub his sore back.

Pidge sighed. "You're going to put me back to sleep."

"It's the weekend silly. You're allowed to sleep."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Keith woke up the next morning. His wife was already awake. He heard her in Lila's room. He didn't even hear his daughter wake up. He must have been tired. He remembered every moment of the previous evening. It had been months since he had even touched his wife intimately. She came to bed last evening and she seemed eager to try. In fact Keith was sure that she was very aroused. They had kissed and fondled each other. He took things slow and she was beginning to respond but then a switch was flipped in her mind. He could see the change in her and bless her heart she had tried to work through it but it had become too much for her. He was not sure what had triggered the memory. It had just been the two of them. He had been careful to not be aggressive and rough. He used gentle soft touches. That seemed to work. He wanted to figure out what was triggering her and it was driving him mad. He didn't want to ask her about it because he felt it was something self-conscious that she wasn't aware of. He knew it wasn't her fault but he really wanted his wife. Not wanted to disturb Allura or Lila Keith got up and dressed in workout clothes. He left Allura a note telling her he was going for a run. Keith checked the time and called a friend on his Volt-com.

"Red Veteran here."

Keith was surprised that Lance sounded completely awake. "You're up early."

"So are you my friend."

"I have a small toddler what's your excuse."

"You want the G rated version?"

Keith chuckled. "Have you been on your morning run yet?"

"No…but I was thinking about the new trail around the residence complex."

"I'll meet you there."

Lance disengaged his Volt-com and frowned into his coffee. Ginger sat beside him. "He sounds like something is on his mind. Go ahead help him talk it out whatever it is. Then bring him back for breakfast. You've been wanting to tell Keith about our changes for a while now. This is the perfect time."

Lance kissed her passionately. "I love you."

"I love you. Now hurry up."

Lance went to the beginning of the trail and was not surprised to see Keith already there. Keith was stretching. "Morning Royal One."

Keith turned. "Morning chipper one."

Lance took off at a jog. "I have every reason to be."

"So what plans do you and Ginger have for your anniversary?"

"We are going to go camping."

"Sounds nice."

Lance could tell that Keith was having a hard time finding an opening. So he gave the one that was the most likely culprit. "How's Allura doing?"

"Better."

"But?" Lance said.

"But we are both frustrated."

Lance glanced at him. "Define frustrated."

"Well when she first got back. She'd be clingy one minute and recoil the next minute. That over the last month and a half has gotten better. She's more comfortable with what I will call casual hugging some very light intimacy."

"G rated intimacy in other words. No heat…passion etcetera."

"Yeah exactly."

"She's been seeing that therapist?"

Keith nodded. "Yes…we both have."

"Good…it sounds like she's progressing. It's a slow process Keith."

"I know but…Lance geez it was weird last night. She…how do I explain this and you'd better not breathe a word about this to anyone."

"Keith our talks are between us. I might rattle your chain now and then but when we are in serious mode I'm serious. Now what happened last night?"

"I was getting ready for bed. Allura was watching me and it was almost like she was…"

"Aroused…remember Keith she was raped she's not dead. She's going to find you attractive."

"But she hasn't had that kind of reaction since…her incident."

"Keith…you need to start calling it what it was. She was raped and tortured. She knows that. You know that…you have to acknowledge it. But she seems to be turning a corner so to speak. I take it the brave little soldier tried to explore a bit."

"yes…and god Lance I did what the therapist suggested. I even said…we'd go slow…we'd stop if she needed to. I know Lotor was rough and aggressive with her so…"

"You were gentle, loving, and tender." Lance said.

"I thought I was."

"You were friend."

"But then she suddenly tensed up and I could see the fear in her eyes. She tried to ignore it but she couldn't. I held her and tried to reassure her that it was okay that we were okay. She said she was embarrassed. She couldn't understand why she kept feeling this way. She's just as frustrated as I am probably more so."

Lance said. "Keith were you on top or was she?"

Keith stopped he said. "I was. We were taking our time."

Lance interrupted. "Keith when did YOU get excited and be honest. Was it before you were on top of her or after?"

Keith had to think about that one. He was always receptive to his wife and responded to her touch. Keith replayed it in his mind. "I was lying beside her leaning over her. I was…"

"Don't need details friend but you were playing."

"Yes…then that is when I got on top of her. She was fine we were kissing and then I felt her stiffen up. I opened my eyes and saw her fear."

Lance tied his shoe. "Okay want my two cents."

"Would I be here otherwise? I hate to put you in this position. But you are our age and…" Keith didn't want to say it.

"I had a similar situation. So I can give you both points of view. Let me give you some back ground. I didn't take showers until I enrolled in the GA academy. Why because the first time my old man did anything we were in the shower. For the first two years of his abuse that's where he did it. My triggers for years were showers and someone coming behind me. Based on what you told me and what we both know of Lotor and Allura. I can tell you that Lotor would have been in a position of dominance. He would have been on top of her my friend. He would cause her pain and that would arouse him and she would have felt it."

It rang true for Keith. "I think your right Lance. I just hope this doesn't set her back."

"It probably will but only briefly. Now that you know her trigger you can avoid it. In time she will be able to distinguish the memory from the reality. Now I have orders for you to come to breakfast."

Keith sighed. "I have to get back."

"Oh NO! You will not let me go into my house by myself. If you don't come I will have to deal with my wife and I make it a point to never have to deal with my wife in a temper. Besides there is something I've been wanting to tell you for a while now."

"What is it?"

"It will be easier if I show you."

They were already at the end of the trail. "Okay one cup of coffee."

Lance smiled. "Okay but I bet you twenty you'll stay for breakfast."

Keith looked in his wallet. "10 that's all I have."

"Done."

"So are you going to give me a hint?"

"Ginny and I have been together for years. One thing she has always wanted is a family. We found out that she can't have kids."

Keith was sad for Lance. He had seen how good he was with Lila and knew he'd be a great father. "I'm sorry to hear that."

They were coming down the street. "So we started exploring our options. Then when that attack happened five months ago let's just say we found our answer."

Before Keith could ask why. The door banged open. Keith's jaw dropped when he saw the curly haired brunette. She had big blue eyes. "Daddy Lance!" She stood hands on hips. "Momma Ginger is making pancakes and she says we can't eat until you get back." Then she turned and her eyes widened. Her jaw dropped. She screamed. "Momma Ginger! He brought the KING with him!"

Lance pulled Keith inside just as Ginger called out. "It's fine honey remember they flew Voltron together."

"Oh…I forgot."

They made it into the kitchen. Lance smiled. "Morning guys."

Keith saw a little boy with blond hair in a high chair. He banged a cup on it and said. "Cookie!"

Lance laughed. "Have any pancakes for this little man?"

"Uh huh. He calls all food cookie." She said to Keith.

Keith sat down accepting his cup of coffee. "I see."

The little girl pulled out orange juice. She poured Keith a glass. Ginger sat a plate in front of him. Her eyes were twinkling. "Did you and Lance have a good run?"

"We did." Keith said. "Don't you think you should share the news with the rest of the team?"

Lance toasted Keith's orange juice. "Now yes."


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next chapter. I had to do a lot of tweaking on this. This chapter is packed with information and has a little bit for everyone. Let me know if I should seperate this chapter. There is some explicit content for innuendos and swearing FYI Amber

Corruption Chapter 5 VF

Tandy was dead asleep when her Volt-com engaged she groaned and slipped it on. "Sleeping."

"Tandy?"

Tandy didn't want to move. She was tired. She hadn't slept well for days. She couldn't wait for Pidge to get home from PT. He and Chip were held onto the base because two hotshots tried to prank the drill instructor. The voice called her name more sternly. "Tandy?"

She sat up. "Yes Daniel?"

"We have an alert. A quake in the Androis Mountain region. We're deploying the lions."

"On my way. Let me grab some medical supplies."

"Hunk and Lance have two fork lift loads in the hanger. Blue has them since she was in for maintenance."

"Probably going to need more including water. Each lion needs to load up."

"Veterans did you copy?" Daniel asked.

"We copy. The civilians have been evacuated to the tunnel system by the Arusian National Guard."

Tandy was now in castle control. Keith was sitting at the control panel. Screens were flashing all over the place. The queen was there helping and Nanny and Lila were playing in the corner of the room. Tandy could see the frustration on the royals faces. She said what they were thinking. "I miss Pidge." Then she hit her T bar. She left her fiery den and stopped to load up on supplies. She helped Hunk strap them down. "Is there word on Casualties?"

"Not yet. Keith said to focus on recovery off the mountain and move them to the tunnel bunker."

"This is Green Veteran do you read castle control?"

Tandy's heart leapt at the sound of his voice. Keith answered. "We read Pidge."

Pidge continued with his transmission. "The Arus Base is deploying land troops and has deployed a medical team. We're setting up the hospital at these coordinates underground."

Keith asked. "Do you need Tandy?"

"Affirmative one more doctor is needed. Casualties are over 1000."

Tandy cut in. "Pidge start triage protocols, Lance get to the Voltron Hanger your dropping me off."

Pidge answered. "Triage protocols already active. Green Veteran out."

Lance stepped in. "Here and ready Firecracker. My wife is here as well. She's a nurse and can be helpful."

Tandy nodded to Ginger. "Let's go… can you triage?"

"Certainly."

Pidge was sorting the refugees by injuries. It was difficult with those with children. Additionally crush injuries were tricky. They may look non-life threatening now but they could change in hours. Pidge had come up with an impromptu system which gave the children and parents matching bracelets. He jumped when someone touched his shoulder. "I'll triage you start aide."

Pidge nodded at Tandy who walked over and addressed Ginger. He said. "These bracelets are for families with children. The spray cans are to mark the patients as follows. Red for critical, yellow for stable, blue for morphine, and black for fatal."

Ginger took her belt. "Good job with that."

Pidge gave Tandy a belt as well. They separated. Pidge went over to a group that had serious injuries but were currently stable. He saw a man with a compound fracture to his tibia. Pidge knelt down. "Try not to move sir." He soothed. He pulled out the morphine injector after checking his weight and administered the proper dose. He marked him with a blue dot on his chest. Then he braced the fracture. He could see across the room. Tandy was kneeling over someone. Her movements were precise and accurate. Chip was over there as well along with two medics. One medic left the group and bend over a trash can and threw up. It was a young officer. Pidge went over. "Steady it out ensign."

"This is terrible sir."

"I know it is. But the more focused we are and the calmer we are. The more lives we will be able to save."

"Thanks Lt. Commander."

"Why don't you take the stable group? It's mostly breaks."

"Yes sir."

Pidge hurried over and did have to suck in his breath. He could tell by looking that most of these were going to require amputating. Wails and screams of pain could be heard from all directions. Pidge saw Chip setting up a makeshift operating room in a trailer. Chip called over to him. "Pidge do we have anesthesia?"

Pidge checked the manifest. "We have enough for 30 surgeries."

Tandy added. "We need 200 more at least."

Pidge sent a message to castle control and garrison.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

The rescue effort was going well. It had been ten hours but the Lions had covered a lot of ground. Lance and Larmina were transporting the last of the injured. Vince, Daniel, and Daigo were heading to the bunker. Vince was transporting a group of survivors and took them to the proper place. One man was frantic. "Please my wife and son are going to the hospital. I have to get there!"

Vince tried to reassure the man. "We're doing everything we can sir."

He clung to Vince. "You have to take me!"

Vince pulled him away. "Relax." He landed. "Everyone out. This is the rendezvous point." He helped a mother and her two kids from the lion. The man in the cockpit refused to leave. Vince called. "Hey you come on!"

"I've got to get to the hospital!"

Daigo came over. He climbed in. "Sir we'll get you there soon. Right now the priority is safety."

"My wife! My son!"

Daigo ignored the hysterical man and hoisted him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. Daigo gave the man to the National Guard. He checked his Volt-com. He saw a supply retrieval request. "Yellow to Black. I'm going to castle control to pick up more medical supplies."

"Acknowledged."

Daigo flew to the Castle of Lions and picked up the requested supplies. He then dropped them off at the medical site. He allowed the troops to unload the crates. He looked to the left and saw Tandy. She was pale and sweaty. Daigo grabbed his canteen and an energy bar. He hurried over to her just as she stumbled. He gripped her arm to steady her. "Easy…take a minute."

She snapped. "I don't have a minute!"

Daigo wasn't deterred. "You go down hundereds will go down. Take five minutes you're paler than milk and dizzy." He all but shoved a bite of energy bar into her mouth.

Tandy stopped, chewed, and then devoured the rest. She downed the canteen.

Daigo raised his eyebrows. "Better?"

"Yeah…thanks. I just get so caught up."

"It's alright."

Pidge came over. He had a bottle of water and a ration meal. Tandy pointed her thumb to Daigo. "Give it to him. He just gave me his energy pack." She left quickly.

Pidge watched her go. "Thanks Daigo. She's been running herself ragged."

"No problem." His Volt-com sounded. "Daigo rescue is complete. Reconstruction starts tomorrow at 600."

"10-4 Daniel."

"Go to the castle get some rest. Tandy is going to be caught up for at least another four hours."

"How will she get home?"

"She won't. She'll stay in the GA tents tonight. Medical personnel have to rotate."

Daigo didn't envy Tandy at the moment. He was eager for a hot shower and a warm bed. Pidge went to find his fiancée. She was wheeling a double amputee to recovery. Ginger was there. Tandy spoke to her. "We have three more to go and monitoring 4 more."

Pidge followed Tandy. She went to the sink beside the door and scrubbed her arms and hands. Pidge followed suit. "Hey."

She looked over and her eyes focused on his. "Hey Genius."

"You look like hell."

"I've amputated 64 people. I think I'm entitled." She said a little testily.

"I'm sorry…I'm just worried about you."

"I'm fine. My last one is in there now. It was good that Chip and another surgeon from Garrison was here."

"I'll wait for you." Pidge watched her go into the makeshift OR. Then he went to fetch her a full change of clothes. Pidge was back in twenty minutes. He pulled out his data pad and started to run some scans of the mountain of the epicenter of the quake. He frowned at his findings. He ran the readings again just to be sure. Then he was pissed. Extremely pissed. He engaged his Volt-com. "Green veteran to red veteran."

"Go ahead."

"This wasn't a natural disaster. It was man made."

"How?" Lance fury and disbelief were clear in his voice.

"Looks like a bomb was detonated in an abandoned mine at the base of Mount Alfor. It doesn't look unstable but you guys should check it out tonight."

"We will thanks for the tip."

"Don't thank me friend you have to tell Keith and Allura."

Lance replied dryly. "Thanks!"

Pidge saw Tandy exit the trailer beside his brother. He hurried over. "Hey guys."

Chip rolled his neck to loosen up. "I want a shower and a place to sleep."

Tandy yawned. "Me too but I have no clothes."

Pidge held up the small bag. "You do now. Boys and Girls showers are set up. But we should pitch our tents first."

Chip nodded in agreement. "I agree no point in getting clean then sweating again."

It took them twenty minutes but the tents were placed. They headed to the showers. Pidge groaned as the hot water hit is aching body. He washed quickly and toweled off. Chip came over. "Can you put this on my back?"

Pidge took the tube. It smelled funny but Pidge applied the ointment. "What's it for?"

"Muscle pain."

"You can do mine next." Pidge said.

Chip chuckled. "And deny Tandy the pleasure no way brother dear. The only reason you are doing mine is because my fiancée isn't here."

Pidge snorted. "She's so exhausted she's probably already asleep."

"Yeah right! She hasn't seen you in 11 days since we got stuck on base because of those immature fuckups."

"At least we don't have PT. We are excused for the rest of it." Pidge said while putting on a white teeshirt and black cargo pants."

Chip shoved him out the door. "Get out of here already."

Tandy was indeed standing outside. She was wearing a black tank top and gray cargo pants. She smiled at him. Pidge went over and kissed her softly. "Hello."

Tandy wanted to pull him against her and ravish his mouth. But she knew he was being reserved for a reason. Pidge walked over to a box and pulled out two rations. Then he took her to the tent they set up. Tandy smiled and sat on one of the sleeping bags. "Cozy."

Pidge handed her a meal. "These aren't the tastiest but will fill you up."

Tandy took it. They were ravenous and ate quietly. Pidge took her box and tossed it aside. He winced. Tandy frowned. "What hurts?"

"Everything especially my back and upper arms." Pidge pulled out the muscle ointment out of his pocket. "Chip gave me this."

Tandy took it. "Good…take off your shirt."

Pidge gingerly did so. Tandy got behind him and applied the medicine. Pidge felt instant relief. "Thanks."

She kissed him. "My pleasure."

Pidge pulled her tight against him. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. It amazed him just how quickly his need for her rose. Moments ago they were both about to drop now all he could think of was her. Just her.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Lance called out. "Commander I just got a communication from Pidge…this disaster wasn't natural. He said that an explosive device was detonated at the base of Mt. Alfor."

Daniel felt raw fury course through him. "Well we'd better make sure that it isn't going to blow again."

"I'm not quite in range yet." Vince said. "I need to be within 100 meters of the mountain."

"Lotor is going down! First my Aunt now this! Just wait…There won't be enough left of him to fill a teaspoon." Larmina hissed.

Daniel soothed. "We don't know what happened Larmina. That is why we are going down there."

Vince came across the com. "We definitely need to go down there. The drules use a different agent for their explosives. I'm not getting any reading of that."

"The drule metal is also softer." Daigo said.

Lance came across. "Safety first. Vince and Daigo since you are the tech experts. Vince because you are you and Daigo because you have grown up with mines do you see any danger from what you can detect here?"

"I don't." Vince said. "We can use our protective gear as a precaution."

"I won't know until I see the mountain." Daigo said.

"Let's get in there. The sooner we get in the sooner we get out." Daniel said.

They all went to the mouth of the cave. Before them stood a monument of white marble. There were two bronze statues. Daigo was surprised that it was still in one piece given the size of the quake. Daniel recognized one statue as King Alfor. The other was a mystery to him until he saw the inscription. Prince Aldus Raimon. Before Daniel could ask his girlfriend anything. She held up a hand calling for silence. She knelt at the base of the mountain next to the statue of the man that had her last name. Lance followed suit and the team did as well. Larmina murmured. "Father…grandfather it was here where you took your last breaths to protect the people of Arus. Your courage and sacrifice will never be forgotten. We go forward with courage and gratitude of your sacrifice. We are here because of it. You both will be in our hearts forever. Protect us as we search for answers for our people. May all who pass here pay homage." Larmina reflected for another minute. Everyone else maintained a respectable silence. She finally stood. "I haven't been here before…I hadn't had the strength. I wasn't even born yet when he was killed."

Daniel pulled her into a hug. "He'd be glad that you came."

Larmina wiped her eyes. "Let's do this. I have to find out who wounded Arus. At the base of this monument that honors my father and uncle."

It was slow going but the found the detonation sight. They collected the debris. Vince was scrutinizing it closely. "Well…this is definitely not Drule or first kingdom. This is a huminoid made alloy."

"Can you isolate it?" Larmina asked.

"It is very common." Vince said. "I can try."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

The Voltron Force returned from Mount Alfor their faces grim. Larmina was furious. "Who would do this?"

Lance put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Vince said. "I'll analyze the components. We'll find out."

Lance agreed. "You'd better because Keith and Allura are going to go thermal.

Keith, Allura, and Hunk were waiting in the conference room. Keith saw their faces and frowned. "What is it?"

Lance didn't beat around the bush. "The quake wasn't a natural occurrence. It was caused by a large explosive device."

Allura gasped. "What? Who?"

Vince chimed in. "Well it wasn't drule or seventh kingdom. I have to analyze the parts. They are on auto scan."

"How long?" Keith asked.

"Hard to tell. When I know you'll know."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Larmina was in her room. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't get the images of today out of her head. It was overwhelming and she was sad. Men, women, and children had been hurt or killed. But not once did they complain. They like all Arusians united in a common purpose to help those around them. It had been very moving to see those that were not hurt helping out the ones who so desperately needed help. A child died in my arms today. I could do nothing but hold her. She didn't even know the little boy's name. A knock was heard at the door. Larmina stood up and went to see who it was. She wasn't surprised and opened it. "Hey."

Her dark knight stepped inside. He was freshly showered and held a bowl of popcorn. Her ultimate weakness and soda. "Hey. I thought you may want to hang for a bit."

"I'd like that a lot." Larmina said. "Come in." She gestured inside.

Daniel did as he was told. He put the popcorn down on the table and then held open his arms. Larmina moved into them without argument. All the tears she felt earlier suddenly washed over her. She cried in his arms. He didn't say anything. There really wasn't anything to say. All he could do was be here and that is what he was doing. When she'd purged the feelings from her he tilted her chin. "Feel better Mina?"

"Yes." Then she kissed him.

All Daniel could do was respond in kind. He hadn't been expecting this. Her lips on his felt miraculous. Oh god! He groaned. Larmina pushed him onto her sofa. Then she grabbed a mechanism out of her drawer. What Daniel didn't know was that she had prerecorded the hallway all night so that he could come and go whenever he wished. But Larmina had him under her spell at the moment. She kissed her way down his jaw to his earlobe and teased that with her mouth. "Kiss me Daniel…kiss me."

Daniel wasn't going to wait for another invitation. He kissed her and felt love for her coming out of every pore. Larmina very boldly unzipped Daniels flight suit. She saw a fresh cut on him and kissed it. "What are you doing to me woman?"

"Shh. We just made it through An Epic Battle. We don't know what tomorrow holds. But I know this…if I don't show how much I love you. I will regret it.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Allura and Keith were abruptly awakened by a small child bouncing on their bed. "Momma! Daddy! Momma?"

Allura rolled over. "Good Morning sweetie."

Keith opened one eye. How the kid could have so much energy remained a mystery to him. "I wanna play!"

Keith sat up and pulled her into a bear hug. "You want to play?"

Lila squealed as Keith tickled her all over. "Daddy! Daddy I don't want to play tickle bugs! I want to play tea party!"

Allura smiled. "Tea party? Can it be a breakfast tea?"

Lila looked thoughtful. "I guess that would be okay. If we can have donuts."

Breakfast took twice as long but the 'tea party' went a long way at placating their daughter. After breakfast both Allura and Keith went their separate ways. Keith took a fractal to the underground tunnels escorted by Black and Green Lions. Keith took the liberty of filling up all the cargo bays with food and water. He wasn't sure what his people were going to need.

Keith went to the main area first. This is where all the survivors that had no injuries or very minor injuries were taken. Keith saw a little girl with blond hair and green eyes. He approached her. "Hello there."

Her eyes widened as she recognized him. "You're…you're the KING! Why are you here?"

Keith smiled. "Because I wanted to check on everyone. See if you need anything."

"I'm with my daddy. We don't know where mommy is. Do you know where my mommy is?"

"I'm sorry I don't. But I can try to find out. What is your name?"

"I'm Alaina Burke. My mommy is Eloise Burke."

A man with blond hair and brown eyes hurried over. "Alaina! Don't bother the king."

Keith reached into a bag he carried on his shoulder. "She isn't bothering me at all." He handed her an apple. "Here."

The girl's face brightened. "Thanks!"

"I'll do what I can to find your mom."

The man looked relieved. "Thank you your majesty. Is the Queen well?"

"She is thank you. She is worried about all of you."

"Our people have survived worse than this. We have Voltron to protect us and kind rulers to lead us. Arus will revive again."

Keith was overwhelmed at the man's faith and his courage. He went to several families. He was saddened to hear that almost all of them were missing one or more members of their families. Keith wrote down all the names and listened to their concerns. Keith then went to the medical area. His heart broke as he entered. So many were in pain and dismembered. Whoever did this is going to pay! These people suffered needlessly. He saw a little girl clutching a teddy bear. He went over to her. She smiled. Keith remembered the little girl. She was at the people's forum last year. He remembered her name. "It's Aria isn't it."

"Yes sir! You remember me?"

"Of course! We made a pinky promise remember."

She smiled then grimaced. "My leg hurts really badly."

Keith took her hand. But he moved the sheet aside and his heart broke at the sight. The girl's leg was hard and grotesque looking. He covered it back up and squeezed the little girl's hand. Tandy came over. "Good morning sweetheart. I'm Dr. Tandy."

"Hello. You fly red lion now right?"

"That's right."

Tandy looked down at the girl's cath bag and frowned. She had very little urine output. She checked the cart at the end of the bed. Tandy lifted the sheet and sighed. "Well sweetie your leg is really hurt and it is making you sick."

"Can you fix it?"

"No…but I can take it off and it should help you."

Aria whimpered. "But how will I walk?"

Tandy said. "There are ways that you will be able too."

"I want my mommy."

Tandy gave the little girl a little valium. "I know sweet one. We'll find your mommy."

Chip came over. "We lost two last night. How is she?"

Tandy answered him in Baltan. "Gangrene and renal failure. We have to amputate her."

Chip cursed. "Damn! We tried."

Keith didn't need a translator to know what they were saying. His heart was heavy. But he was going to be sure that they all got what they needed. Chip took the little girls gurney toward the OR. Keith sought out Pidge. He found him looking over an inventory list. "We are working on getting the most serious transferred to hospitals around Arus. It's a slow process."

Keith took a bottle of water. "What can you tell me about the blast?"

Pidge didn't look up from his data pad. "Not much without seeing the wreckage."

"How quickly can you go to the castle to look?"

"Maybe by tonight if all the transfers go according to plan." Pidge said. "I'm in command at the moment of the medical unit…why I'm not sure. Chip is the physician."

"Yeah but he has to focus on treatment. You can see what is needed where and react accordingly. I can understand why you were picked."

"Keith it was like a warzone. I haven't seen so many crush injuries in one place. Without the lions we would have lost so many people. We had 20 doctors here treating the patients at one point. Dr. Gorma even came."

"I'm grateful to all of you." Keith said.

"You know what I want. A hot scalding shower and a mattress. Poor Tandy is about to drop. Chip insisted on covering her rotation last night because he could tell she was tired. She has no idea so don't tell her!"

Keith chuckled. "Your secret is safe with me. I can take her back to the castle if you want."

"She won't go. Not while so many are hurt."

Keith patted his back. "I'll see you two tonight."

Pidge waved as he went to the supplies.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Pidge and Tandy were both dead tired when they finished with the survivors. Chip was waiting for them in the fractal. He yawned. "I don't know about you but I am going straight to a shower and a bed."

Tandy snorted. "Bet you twenty that Maggie helps and you don't go straight to sleep."

"Done…I'm so tired I could sleep standing up."

Pidge walked to his lab in the castle. He found Vince frowning over a bunch of debris. Tandy who had come with him to see the bomb pieces spoke. "Find anything Vince?"

"Nothing yet Tandy. You did a phenomenal job with the injuries of the Quake."

"I would have liked it better if I didn't have to amputate so many."

Vince nodded. "I know. But now I want to give them closure. I can't find anything traceable so far."

Pidge walked over to one of the table. He saw a circuit and frowned. He took the piece to his microscope. He took a pair of plyers and cut a small piece. He then used an electron microscope to get the chemical composition. When the computer beeped. Pidge's face turned red. He tested another piece of debris and he started shaking. Tandy wanted to tell him to stop and he did after a fourth piece. When Pidge read the data analyasis he let out a string of curses.

Tandy hurried over. "What is it?"

"The bomb came from Balto."


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the next chapter. Had some RL issues that delayed me but I am back on the writing board so to speak. Amber

Corruption Chapter 6 VF

Tandy paled. "That doesn't make sense! Why would anyone from Balto risk retaliation from Arus, from Voltron, or the GA?"

Pidge turned. "Vince do a chemical analysis. If you find more components with this alloy you will know it came from Balto." He pulled Tandy against him. "I'm going to be at this a while. Why don't you go get some sleep? Take a shower…rest."

"Okay." Tandy did not need to be told twice. She was exhausted. She went to her and Pidge's apartment. She turned on the shower to hot and stood under the water for a full minute. The water stung at first but then soothed. It had been awful. Seeing the injuries so many hurt and not a lot of time to try to save the limbs. The ramifications were starting to sink in. If the current Baltan government ordered this there was going to be serious consequences. Tandy turned off the water and put a towel around her. She started to brush her hair. As the steam dissipated she was able to see herself in the mirror. Tandy didn't recognize her own reflection and stood there for a full 10 seconds staring. Then she slowly and carefully put her hands over her breasts. They were bigger. Now it was common for Baltan young women to grow and grow quickly. But what worried her the most was the color of her nipples. They were a dark brown. Tandy stood there for a full minute. Something was not computing here. So she ran a blood test specifically to check her NoCon. Five minutes later she read the result. She pushed another button and after 5 more minutes she had her answer. She had been inoculated with ProCon 18 months ago. That was about the time that she and Lance had been kidnapped by her step-father. They had been unconscious for several minutes. It was possible. With her heart pounding Tandy ran one more test on her blood. When she read the result Tandy threw her brush at the mirror. It shattered into a thousand pieces. She collapsed onto the floor and wept. "Damn you Jon!"

She wasn't sure how long she sat on the floor crying. But when the tears stopped she was able to think. I am going to that prison! He is going to look at me in the face and he is going to tell me why! She stood up cursing the mess she made. After quickly cleaning up she activated her Volt-com again. "Green Veteran this is Red."

He answered and she could tell he was distracted. "Go ahead."

"I need you here NOW." She clicked off before he could reply.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Pidge knew after looking over things he knew the bomb was built and manufactured on Balto. It was a professional job at that. He was struggling with a lot of inner turmoil. How could one regime embrace Voltron and change and another do a complete 180 and go backwards. His Volt-com engaged. "Green Veteran this is red."

Pidge answered while studying the data. "Go ahead."

"I need you here NOW."

Pidge was frowning into his Volt-com. Her voice sounded off. Vince voiced what he was thinking. "Pidge she wouldn't call you unless it was important. Go ahead. I've got this."

Pidge didn't hesitate any further. He hurried to his apartment. Tandy was sitting on the sofa pale and visibly shaking. Alarmed her hurried to her side. She buried her head into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

Pidge kissed her forehead. "Don't be what's wrong. I know you wouldn't have pulled me away unless you had to."

Tandy whimpered. "My step-father…when he kidnapped me and Lance while we were unconscious he…he gave me Pro-Con."

Pidge wasn't a doctor he wasn't familiar with that drug. "What does that do?"

Tandy took a deep breath and met his gaze. Tears fell from her eyes in rivers. "It's the reversing agent for the contraceptive implant. It takes a year to 18 months to dissolve the NoCon. Pidge I'm pregnant."

Pidge sat there for a full minute in shock. Pidge was angry but not at her. He needed to let some of the anger out but that was going to have to wait. He took several deep breaths to stay under control. He squeezed her hand tightly. "No matter what happens…or what we decide. I'm here."

Tandy ran her fingers through his hair. "It's okay to be angry. I broke the mirror in the bathroom."

Pidge chuckled. "I'm sure." He looked into her eyes. He could see her exhaustion. "What do you need?"

Tandy stood up. "Right now. I think you and I both need some answers. Answers that only Jon Barron can answer."

Pidge saw the fierce determination in her eyes and his heart burst with pride. She's just had the whammy of all whammies and her courage was still beyond measure and the fire still blazed. His love for her grew 100 times over in that moment. Tandy more than anyone deserved answers and deserved his support as she sought them. Pidge stood up and took her hand. "We'll get those answers. You and I together. Pidge engaged his Volt-com. "Green Veteran to Black Veteran."

"Go ahead Pidge."

"Preliminary results of the bomb are in. It looks like the bomb was built with Baltan components. With your permission I'd like to question the current Baltan in our custody."

The silence that followed was palpable. Keith answered after a full minute. "You may take Daniel or Vince with you."

"Actually Tandy wants to go. She may be able to push buttons that could be useful."

"If she wants to I'm okay with it. Just don't hurt him. Balto is trying to get us to release him I don't want to give them any fuel to do so."

"We won't touch him." Pidge said. Tandy nodded.

"Then good luck and call me as soon as you can."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Daniel and Larmina were heading to the gym and were in an elevator. Heading to the recreation level. The doors opened and Pidge and Tandy stepped inside. Daniel raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were analyzing the bomb with Vince?"

"I was…we've determined that it was built on Balto."

Larmina gasped. "What? That's…oh my god!"

Pidge shrugged. "Tandy and I are going to question a member of the Baltan government at Keith's order."

Larmina's eyes widened. "You mean Jon Barron! Tandy are…are you sure?"

"Oh yes…I'm going. I have a few things I want to say to the little bastard."

The doors opened for the recreation level. Daniel pulled Larmina out of the elevator. "Good luck then. Brief us when you get back." The doors closed and Daniel whistled. "Was it me babe or were they extremely pissed."

"It was more than that. But damned if I know what."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Pidge and Tandy took a jeep to the Citadel. It took an hour to go via the underground but Pidge wasn't going to let Tandy fly the lion or get in one in her condition. They came to a parking area. Pidge gestured to an elevator. They both got inside. Pidge accessed a panel. "Green veteran here for suspect interrogation by orders of King Akira Kogain I have one companion with security clearance 5."

The computer voice answered. "Acknowledged green veteran you and your companion may proceed to the warden's office."

Tandy followed Pidge without a word. The warden answered the door before they knocked. "Lieutenant Commander Stoker what do we owe the pleasure."

Pidge crossed his arms. "We need to see Jon Barron."

The warden nodded. "Of course."

The warden hit a few buttons on his data pad. "Come with me." He took them to what looked like a sitting room. He pointed to a glass shoot. "He'll come up from there."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Tandy was pacing. Pidge was click clacking. Tandy didn't know how long it was going to be before he came. Pidge didn't look up from his datapad but said. "You're making a groove in the floor."

She sat. "Put that down! We need to look all business. I want him to see cold determined looks."

Pidge put the data pad in his pocket. He sat down beside her, took her hand under the table and squeezed. "We will, but I was blocking the security cameras and the audio. I don't think our conversation should be recorded. Anyway, he's in the highest security block. It's going to take 40 minutes at least for him to clear all security points."

Tandy said. "It's been 45."

Before Pidge could comment Jon Barron was before them.

For a whole minute they silently stared at each other. Tandy finally broke the silence. Her anger quickly going to flashpoint. "You son of a bitch! You filthy rotten scoundrel! How dare you! Was I getting too old for you or something?"

Pidge simply let her rip into him. He sat with his hands folded under his chin. His eyes never leaving Barron's face. He watched and saw that Barron's interest was piqued. Tandy was red and her eyes were murderous. She growled. "Did you really think I was going to let you get away with this? DO you in your twisted head believe I would let you harm a child! You make me sick!"

Jon narrowed his eyes. "You were always a self-absorbed, selfish brat. When are you going to learn that the universe doesn't evolve around you?"

Pidge bristled at that comment and was about to tell him off but Tandy shrieked. "That's rich coming from you! I'm self-absorbed and selfish? Fine…I don't hurt others. I don't use rape as a weapon. I don't prey on children! You do."

"A delightful side benefit I will admit."

Pidge could feel his fury start to rise. "Watch it Barron."

Jon smiled evily. "Again…the universe does not evolve around Tandy Taylor MD. The research arm that I work for has great interest in Baltans with above average intelligence. You are both after all above average. In fact Tandy you are number 18 in the galaxy."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Tandy snapped.

"Remember when we sent the top 10% of our population to Earth for Intelligence testing at the request of the GA?"

"Yeah so? My mom went with me. What does that test have to do with anything?"

Jon laughed manically. "You were tested and it was determined that you carry the super intelligence gene which is created when two parents each have certain markers. It takes one to three generations to achieve super intelligence in the blood line. You may have guessed but Mr. and Mrs. Stoker had the super intelligence gene already. We knew that you would leave Balto Tandy. Do you honestly think we would have let you leave the planet if we wanted to keep you? We knew you would go to Arus…to your best friend…to the one that we were able to determine you had a bond with. A bond so strong that it was picked up on your intelligence readings."

Tandy for the first time paled. Pidge sucked in his breath. Tandy gripped the table her knuckles turned white. Pidge narrowed his eyes. "So I was tested too and Chip?"

"Chip is number 19 on the list. But you Pidge." Barron's eyes met his and Pidge had to fight not to let his emotions show. "Are number 1. There isn't anyone in the galaxy more intelligent. The test is repeated every five years. Only one person was added to the top 10. Your green lion pilot Vince is number 9. No one has touched your scores for 10 years. You are above all else Balto's crowning jewel."

Tandy if there hadn't been a glass barrier between them would have slapped him! She snapped. "Pidge isn't a commodity! Damn you! So…your plan is…is what?"

"To create super baltan's so that we can be forever dominant. Pidge and Chip's parents were protégé's of our program. Our hope was to have both Chip and Pidge in the top ten but only one made it because we were careless. We didn't have more of Mr. Stoker's sperm ready to insert into the dish. The egg split before it was fertilized we had to put in another sperm. Pidge and Chip have the same biological mother but not the same biological father. But the Stokers betrayed us. They let Pidge and Chip sign up with Garrison. Pidge went straight away, Chip after he completed medical school. We couldn't allow that. We tried to create another and thought we had but they killed themselves and the sister in that car. So to this day only one Stoker has the super intelligence gene."

"Pidge." Tandy whispered.

"That's right. All of Pidge's sperm will have the super intelligence gene. We are eager to see what will happen when both parents pass on the super intelligence gene. But we are sure it is perfection. In another 100 years we'll have a significant population of the super baltans."

Pidge felt genuinely sick. This guy was a lunatic. Super Baltans he'd never heard anything so ridiculous. Does he really think that I'm going to donate my sperm for the greater good of Balto? Pidge snorted at the thought? Now that he knew how the Traditionalist Baltans felt about him it brought things into sharper focus. Jon speaking again tore him from his thoughts. "So…step daughter? I have a question for you."

Pidge stood up. "In case you didn't notice Barron…we are asking the questions here. Not you…this breeding program is immoral. What's worse is your traditionalist friends bombed Arus it caused a catastrophic quake that killed over 200 and injured 600 more…believe me when I tell you this that the King and Queen are going to want to skin you and leave you to rot. Why bomb Arus what is there to gain?"

Barron shrugged. "I know nothing of any plans to detonate a bomb."

Pidge snapped. "You have an inkling. You are the left hand of the current Daimyo."

"Why Pidge you look upset. Are Arus's citizens rioting in the streets to banish the Baltans from the planet?"

Pidge narrowed his eyes. "So that's why they did it? To make the people of Arus so angry at me, Tandy, Chip, and Maggie so that we are forced to return to Balto."

Barron shrugged then he looked at Tandy. "Is the seed planted?"

Pidge and Tandy both snapped simultaneously. "Fuck you!"

Barron started laughing. "We've done it."

Pidge stood up and helped Tandy to her feet. "We are leaving. Before we go Mr. Barron."

Pidge waited until he had his advisories full attention. "You are going to pay for your role in this. Balto is going to change. Voltron, the GA, and the King and Queen of Arus are going to make sure of it. I promise you this though. If you hurt Tandy or our child I will find a way to kill you. And I will get away with it. After all I am the most intelligent person in the galaxy. There isn't a hole you can crawl in…or planet you can go to get away from me."

Pidge watched as the realization of what Pidge said sank in. Barron paled. Pidge smiled and it wasn't at all pleasant. "Good...we understand each other. By the way…I'll make sure it is as painful as possible."

They left hand and hand. Tandy was chuckling. "You had him quaking in his shoes!"

"That was the point."

"Pidge there is a reason why Baltan women have an implant put in place until the age of 21."

"I know our anatomy. You and Allura are going to be due around the same time." But the ramifications were starting to sink in for Pidge. He had known that he would eventually have a family with Tandy. But this was not the timeline he had envisioned. He knew that there were medical reasons for Baltans to wait. He and Tandy both had not felt the need to be cautious because of the implant but that had been compromised because the Baltan government wanted to play god. Well they played god with the wrong Baltan who had more connections than any of the lords and daimyo combined. Pidge smirked and he was going to start with his most powerful one Allura Raimon Kogain. He was certain that the GA and its allies would do anything she asked. She had over the years since Wade had been tossed aside been the unspoken leader of diplomacy and the Alliance. In the GA's view she had brought her people up from devastation to prosperity with the help of Voltron and its pilots. Pidge knew that he alone was still held in high regard for his role as the green lion pilot during that time. So now he had to play politics and protect Tandy in the process. He looked at her and that was all the motivation he needed. He would protect her with his life if necessary. He only hoped and prayed that Tandy would survive this.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the next installment. I know I have not been posting at my normal rate. I have been sick for the last week so I have not been writing as much. But not to worry the sequel will be completed. Amber

Corruption Chapter 7 VF

Pidge stopped the engine of the jeep and parked. He held her hand for a moment. "How do you want to do this?"

"They have to know. But I don't know how I can deliver safely off Balto."

Pidge had been thinking about that as well. One of the benefits of having an alliance was doctors being certified in multiple disciplines. "We can get Baltan sanctioned equipment here because of my GA connection. I'm an officer and they have to give me and…my wife services."

"Pidge we aren't married yet."

"I know…but that is the only way I can get the benefits too you."

Tandy turned away from him. "Don't take this the wrong way. I want to marry you. If I didn't I wouldn't be wearing this." She tapped her ring. "But damn it...my step-father keeps interfering with my life and I'm tired of it."

"Sweetheart…Remember just after our engagement we said we wanted to savor this time together. I know that….But…if getting married early means saving both yours and our baby's life. I want to try."

Tandy nodded. "Then we will."

Pidge spoke into his Voltcom. "Voltron Force and Veterans please meet in the conference room for a briefing." Pidge then sent messages to Chip and Maggie. They said they would be there. Pidge and Tandy arrived just as Chip and Maggie did. They saw the looks on their faces. Chip shivered. He could feel the anger coming off his brother in waves. Tandy looked like she was holding onto control by her fingernails. He didn't know what to say. They all entered the room to find all the veterans and the force present. The chatter in the room stopped when they entered.

Allura was glad that she was sitting down. If she hadn't been she would have probably fallen to her knees because of the plethora of emotions that were coming from Pidge and Tandy. Her heart was pounding. What were they about to tell them?

Vince took a breath. "Uh before they start. I was able to reconstruct the bomb somewhat. This is what I came up with."

Pidge studied it. "It's done by the Military division specifically Black ops. They specialize in infiltration, intelligence, and covert operations."

Keith asked. "How do you know that?"

Pidge studied his nails. All the loyalty he had for Balto was now gone. At least until a new regime was started. He said. "You want what you can tell the GA or what I can tell you as my friends?"

Lance frowned. "Start with what you can tell the GA."

Pidge nodded. "Basically the alloy has an extra component that is not available in the private sector. The trigger is not typical of a normal Military device which indicates a special unit."

Hunk took a bite of sandwich. "What can you tell your friends?"

Pidge smiled. "Well when I was 8. Mom and Dad told me to research my options for military duty. I researched the GA and the Balton Ninja Corp. Both had impressive literature for recruitment but I wanted to go with the one with the most integrity. I hacked into both databases accessed a lot of data which helped me make a decision. I saw the special ops units and this particular bomb is only used by the shadow whispers which is a secret unit."

Keith said. "I will definitely be sharing the first version with the GA."

Pidge continued. "Tandy and I went to interview Jon Barron regarding the bomb. He denied knowing about plans to detonate a bomb on Arus. But I suspect he was lying. It was probably one of the options they were considering when he came here and was arrested. But we have a better understanding of the regime and what their long term goals are."

Pidge then cleared his throat. He told the force everything that Barron told them and what Tandy had discovered. When he got to the part about the breeding program and the intelligence testing no one in the room dared to breathe. Chip let out a string of curses in Baltan that no one else could understand. Keith was beyond angry. He had been planning on going to Balto to address some of these concerns. Now he was being forced into action. What action to take is the question?

Allura said what he was thinking. "We need to get our allies together; The GA, Chief Kalan, Manset, Bandor, and Sipat. Balto relies heavily on these systems as much as we do. We can enforce some sanctions and initiate a propaganda campaign. If they set another bomb which takes more lives we will not have a choice but to declare a state of war against them. Believe me…Balto is in no position for that right now."

"Yeah but Balto controls the market with computer technology. It is going to be hard to sanction them completely." Lance said.

"Balto can't just go and bomb planets as they please either." Larmina said. "Sanctions aren't enough they need to be held accountable."

Allura smiled. "Larmina they will. The propaganda will do that. Believe me what I have in mind Balto isn't going to have room to breathe."

"Why can't we take Voltron into battle?" Larmina exclaimed.

Keith answered. "Because the Baltans choose stealth to attack us. No ordinary citizens know what happened. If we send in Voltron to attack it sends the wrong message. It will look like we are on the offensive. We know they pulled the trigger first but no one else does. We sanction them hit them where it hurts and combine it with a propaganda campaign to overthrow the leadership. We control the tone and essentially where Balto goes from here. Balto has to have new leadership and the government must be reorganized. This is going to take time and discipline."

Daniel licked his lips. "They over played their hand and they don't know it."

Tandy felt herself getting sleepy. Her fatigue was really starting to catch up with her. It was hard to stay awake. Every so often Daigo would tap her leg jarring her back. Chip was looking at her with great concern. He stood up. "Keith you need to address the fact that Barron administered a drug to a subject without consent. That's a crime. There is a reason why Baltan girls are given the implant to start with."

Lance frowned. "Why?"

Tandy answered. "Because our bodies aren't fully developed it makes the pregnancy and the birth more difficult. Do you know anything about Baltan anatomy and physiology?"

"Not really…but you and Chip can explain it." Lance said

Chip sighed. "Baltans are a hybrid humanoid race. The race adapted so that we could produce offspring faster. Our pregnancies are between 20 and 22 weeks. Infancy, toddler, years are similar to humans accept our race is naturally smaller. Adolescent years is longer from the age of 10 to the age of 15. During that time full brain function occurs by age 12. We have a category that is pre-adult 16 to 21. Full growth occurs at age 20."

"How bad is this going to be for her?" Daniel asked gripping the table.

"I could be in hard labor for 3 days. There are some things I can do to prepare my body so that it goes faster. I'll have a very brief pre-labor and it's important that I realize what it is so that I can be in aijou toransuwa." Tandy said.

"What's aijou whatsa?" Lance asked.

"It's a trance of the mind, body, and spirit performed by two loving individuals. Basically translated it means loving trance of peace. It helps with pain management because the couple is focused on each other rather than the laboring mother being focused on the pain. But it is hard to get into without a spiritual guide. There are many on Balto but they may not be eager to help because of the turmoil and because by now Pidge and Chip are considered fugitives inspite of the GA treaty. Then I have to find a doctor who can deliver me safely. Chip should be able too. But we'll see."

"What about a c-section."

Tandy smiled. "A Baltan uterus is different it bleeds and shreds if cut upon. I would bleed out before Chip could deliver. Baltan's can only deliver vaginally. There are surgical means but they are very invasive and I wouldn't be able to have any more children after that."

"Scratch that then. So what is the main reason Baltans don't deliver until after the age 21?"

"Because the pregnancy itself is draining. My body is still maturing and childbirth well it's painful but younger Baltans don't do well. I could basically go into severe exhaustion and die afterwards. What kills me is that this regime would have still been in power when I turned 21. I don't care what Jon said. They didn't plan on me leaving. They had control over me and knew in time they could get Pidge and that was probably the plan. So when I left they came up with the plot to kidnap me to slip me the drug to melt my implant and let nature take its course. A baby with two super intelligent genes in their eyes is the epiphany of perfection." She paled further. "Oh my god! They are going to seriously try to take this baby." Tandy who had been holding onto control by the tips of her fingernails finally snapped. She burst into a vicious storm of tears. Pidge pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. He looked up at Keith. "We have to protect her and…" He couldn't even say it. His emotions overwhelmed him as well.

Allura fought back her tears but said in a voice of forced calm. "We will protect her and your child. No child is going to be a test subject while I'm Queen."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Allura went to the private quarters. She found her daughter Lila playing with Lance's adopted son. She got down on the floor. "Hi Jackson! Hi Lila."

Lila turned. "Mama! We play house!"

"You did?"

"They've been so good all afternoon." Nanny said. "The older one has finished her homework."

Allura nodded. "Allison right?"

The brunette came into the room. "Yes mame. Is my daddy almost done?"

"They have a few more things to do."

Another voice was heard. "But I'm here."

They turned. Jackson beamed. "Mama!"

Allura smiled. "Hey Ginger."

Ginger got down on the floor with them. "Playing with your trucks little man?"

"Vroom!"

"I'll get our coats." Allison said.

"Did you finish your homework?" Ginger asked.

"Yes mame."

Allura looked over at Ginger. "It's amazing what you and Lance are doing for them."

Ginger put Jackson's coat on him. "He wanted to do for them what his Aunt and Uncle did for him. It's a good thing. How are you feeling? Keith and Lance went on a run earlier this week."

"Okay…not great. I have my good days and bad days."

Ginger picked up Jackson. "Eventually the bad days will occasional, then once and a while."

Allura watched them go. Lila came over with her dolly. "Mama! Help me put her to bed."

Allura helped Lila tuck in her 'baby.' Then she started the evening ritual. She ran a bath for her and laughed as Lila played in the bubbles. When bath time was complete she read her daughter a bed time story. Allura was only about a quarter of the way through when Lila fell asleep. She carefully put her in the bed. "Good night sweet girl."

Allura looked at her watch. It was 830. Keith was going to be tied up in the halo conferences until at least 10. She was exhausted. Allura went to her own bedroom and decided to go to bed early. She took off her pink boots and decided that was good enough. She turned down the bed and lay down. She was asleep before she hit the pillow.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Keith went up to the royal residence. Lance was coming with him. "Allura wanted me to give you this cream. Lila can't use it. We thought you could use it for Jack."

"Yeah he uses this kind."

Before they could take two more steps. A blood curdling scream made the hairs on both men stand on edge. They both took off at a dead run. Keith hit the door first. He opened it and saw his wife thrashing around in the bed. He hurried over as Lance turned on the light. Keith pulled her into his arms. He murmured. "She's like ice…Allura…honey wake up."

"No! Don't leave them…please!"

Keith rocked her. "Allura wake up. You're okay….It's safe."

"No!" Her hand lashed out and struck Keith. Then she abruptly woke up. "No!"

Keith soothed her. "It's okay."

Gulping back sobs. Allura tried to regain her composure. "I'm sorry."

Lance knelt down. "It's okay. What happened?"

"It was awful. We had to leave the mountain. The people were trapped."

"Oh sweetheart. We got out everyone we could. Helped everyone we could." Keith soothed.

"Was it enough. Will it be enough to just sanction Balto? I don't know anymore and I have to know. We have to be sure."

"We will be beloved." Keith murmured. He gestured to Lance to leave. Lance tapped his Volt-com sending a silent to message to Keith. Then he closed the door.

Allura was shivering from the nightmare. "I'm so cold."

Keith kissed her temple. "I'll keep you warm."

He held her like that until she stopped shaking and her breathing slowed. When she was asleep he tucked the covers around her. Then he too fell into a fitful slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

Here is the next chapter. Yes more build...You will have to wait for the Summit meeting to see part of what I have in mind. Trust me...Allura will get some of her own back for her people. Amber

Corruption Chapter 8 VF

Daniel was in his apartment looking over the security specs of the Parliament Building. The structure had only two points of entry the main doors and a back service door. Daniel sipped his soda and studied the blue print. He had learned a lot from Keith and Pidge regarding security over the last few years. A chime on his door interrupted his thoughts. Daniel glanced at the time. It was 10PM. It was either Vince or Larmina. He engaged the hall camera and saw that it was indeed his girlfriend. Daniel grumbled at himself. He had been meaning to give her the security code. He opened the door and smiled. "Hey."

Larmina came in. "Hey yourself. I just got word from the hospital we lost one of the other patients. The death toll is 201. I'm so angry. I want to blast Balto into next year but…it wouldn't be right. I know that. But I can't change how I feel."

"It's alright to be angry."

"I'm not angry. I'm pissed off. They killed and injured innocent people!"

Daniel soothed. "You're people…people that you as a royal are sworn to protect. It hurts more for you, Allura, and Keith."

"They have to know that we were going to find out about this. They have too." Larmina exclaimed.

Daniel contemplated. "We don't know what their logic is. But I do have faith that things will improve. I have faith in Allura and Keith, the GA, our allies, Voltron, and more importantly I have faith in you."

Larmina wiped a tear with the back of her hand. She sniffed. "Is it enough Daniel? Can we get Arus back the way it was?"

Daniel took both her hands. "Honey Arus won't be the same after this. We can rebuild and in time we may have something better. We have to learn from the good and the bad. Allura rebuilt this world up from the ashes when Zarcon almost destroyed her. Now we have to close this new wound so that Arus can heal again. She'll have a scar but those fade over time. Keep the faith and you'll see that Arus will come back fighting. Voltron will help her do that. Allura and Keith will do their part. You will do your part."

Larmina felt part of the weight on her shoulders lift. "You're right. I know you're right. I'm just so worried about everything. My Aunt is still recovering from Lotor. We haven't even had an attack from him in months. What's up with that anyway?"

Daniel covered her mouth. "Look…I'm happy the evil people are keeping their distance."

"Yeah but the longer they do the harder they hit." Larmina said.

"And when they do we will be ready." Daniel said.

Larmina searched his eyes. He believed everything he said. His courage and strength were beyond measure. She loved him so much and she more than anything wanted to show him. "Kiss me?"

Daniel pulled her into his arms and their lips met. Larmina deepened the embrace. How long they stood there was not known to either of them. Daniel broke the kiss reluctantly. "Larmina…I…I love you so much that it hurts."

"Me too…now. I'm not leaving anytime soon. You can talk if you want but…I'm planning on being busy."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Keith was in his office the following morning when Lance hailed him. "Mansett has arrived with Chief Kalen."

"Thanks Lance bring them to my office please."

Allura stepped inside. "I just got off the phone with the alliance they've called an emergency summit and they are going to meet here."

Keith's jaw dropped in awe. "The whole alliance?"

"Did you expect anything less? I have quite a bit of pull."

Keith chuckled. "You are a scary woman when you want to be. Are we going to use the parliament building?"

"That's the most logical choice and it would be very symbolic."

Keith accessed a screen and scanned the security. "We'll need to tweak some things. Vince and Hunk can work on it. Pidge once the changes are up and running can run the security from our control center here."

A knock was heard. "Come in." Keith called.

The door opened and Mansett and Chief Kalan came inside. Keith bowed. "Chief Kalan…Manset thanks for coming."

Chief Kalan bowed. "The pleasure is mine Your Majesty." He turned to Allura. "You look well dear Queen."

"I am and Welcome to Arus."

"You both said it was an urgent matter. I just received word that a summit meeting is also going to be here as well. Is that coincidence or necessity?"

"Necessary sir. I can't travel right now and my presence at the summit is critical."

"Of course. It is going to be tomorrow. Why don't we discuss strategy?"

Allura smiled and sat down on a sofa. "Yes…let's do that. Here is what I have in mind."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Tandy didn't remember the meeting ending. She didn't even remember returning to Pidge's apartment. She woke up with the sun just beginning to rise through the windows. 'Holy Circuits! How long have I been asleep?' She shot up. She was wearing a tank top and her underwear. I don't remember a thing! She found her robe and flew down the stairs of the loft. Her bladder seemed to shrink during the night. Tandy flew into the bathroom. She didn't even realize that Pidge was in there getting ready to get into the shower until she opened the door. "Sorry Pidge!"

"It's okay. You've been asleep for two days and Chip had to give you fluids."

Tandy huffed. "Well geez we both had to deal with that quake. That's exhausting under normal circumstances. Given the fact that I didn't know about what I was carrying."

Pidge could hear her frustration increase with each word. He did his best to sooth her. "I know."

Tandy decided to brush her teeth. She was still very overwhelmed. When she was finished she turned and saw Pidge's silhouette. Pidge she knew would not be able to see her staring at him. He was without his glasses blind as a bat. Tandy at that moment felt three days of muck all over her. She pulled off her tank top and her underwear. She opened the door and stepped in with her fiancé. He was facing the wall. Tandy wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder.

"I was hoping you'd join me."

Tandy allowed her hands to roam up and down his chest. She kissed his other shoulder. "I've been asleep for two days. I need a shower."

Pidge ran his fingers through her hair. "Indeed." Pidge took the shampoo that Tandy favored and massaged it into her scalp.

"You know I can do it myself right?"

Pidge chuckled. "What's the fun in that?"

Tandy rinsed her hair. "What have I missed during my slumber?"

Pidge ran his hands over her skin. "The GA Chaplin's schedule is a bit full. When I contacted him after the meeting he said he could see us tomorrow. Or in two months. You need the prenatal services before that. Chip was pretty sure you'd be rested enough."

Tandy rolled her eyes. "I should hope so. But what am I going to wear?"

"Allura, Larmina, and Maggie have a surprise for you."

Tandy blushed. "Okay. Anything else?" She put his shower gel in her hands and started to wash his back and torso.

Pidge had to brace one of his hands to the wall. He managed to answer her question though. "Well there is going to be an alliance summit in two days. All the leaders within the GA have to send representatives to it."

"What about Balto?"

Pidge shrugged. "They have to send a delegation. That much I do know. I'm not sure who they are sending, but my guess is that it is going to be Lord Parramore or Lord Tiaka the Daimyo's son."

Tandy scoffed. "Do they know that we are onto them?"

"I don't know. They can't talk to Barron and we've held all our meetings in controlled settings."

"I know but…we have to assume that they know that Jon gave me the reversing agent. They know how long it takes to dissolve the implant. They have to be working under the assumption that I am. You realize there is only one way to throw them off."

Pidge turned off the water. "Tandy…you are not going to take any unnecessary risks."

"Pidge we have to buy some time. You know if I don't go with the force they will assume that I am pregnant."

Pidge seethed. "You are!"

"I know! But why should they know for at least now. Pidge we need time. We don't want them to know my timeline! It's vital!"

"What if they scan you?"

"I have a genius boyfriend and a brilliant green lion pilot who can get around that. Besides…if they suspect that I am or am about to be they are not going to want to hurt me."

They were in the kitchen now. Pidge started coffee. "If we can do it with very minimal risk we'll consider it. But you and our child have to be my priority."

Tandy pulled him against her. "I know." Tandy kissed him then. Pidge allowed himself to get lost in the feel of her. It was heaven. In his eyes she was perfect. She broke the kiss. "Well since we had to bump up the timeline there is something I want to give you." She pulled him by the hand and took them up to their bedroom. She got under the bed and reached into her lock box. Pidge watched her open it with her fingerprint. She searched the contents and came out with a square ring box. She gave it to him. "We need to see if it fits. Otherwise you may need to wear it around your neck for a bit."

Bewildered he opened the box. He found a gold wedding band that was encrusted with rubies and emeralds. Tandy smiled. "It was my dad's. When you gave me that locket it was a sign from above that we would eventually be together. The rubies and emeralds complement each other don't they?"

Pidge kissed her tenderly. "They sure do."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Keith was going to the Parliament Building. Officially he was having a meeting with Coran. Unofficially was another matter. Coran had very carefully set up this meet. He knocked on Coran's office door. He opened it himself and bowed. "Your majesty…I trust the Queen is well?"

Keith smiled. "She is very well Coran." The door closed and Keith focused on the two other men in the room. He had seen them both before on Balto. The younger of the two had striking blue eyes and blond hair. His daughter looked just like him. Keith addressed him first. "Lord Jennings."

He bowed. "King Akira…may I present Master Jin?"

Keith offered his hand. "You may. Master Jin thank you for coming."

He nodded. "I was intrigued by your inquiry your majesty. Why the discretion?"

Keith sat down behind Coran's desk. "Because we are both going to want plausible deniability. I have been researching Balto's history. Every ten years there is a shift of power from one faction to another. There were two longer periods of control by the Modernists and during those times is when the two Voltron Robots were created. Now I am going to ask this question. Do the traditionalists support Voltron and her ideals or are they against them?"

Lord Jennings hesitated. "Not against…they want to focus on Balto's internal infrastructure and strengthen her from within without outside influence."

Keith couldn't have asked for a better opening than that. "How do they wish to strengthen from within?"

Master Jin cleared his throat. "I don't know exactly. I have my theories. Grand Master Tiaka is a Neurologist. He has been working on a project to improve Baltan intelligence. I don't know how he plans to achieve this. But with his association with Lord Barron I would guess by the use of genetics."

Keith let that sink in. "How would his work with genetics cross with Haggarium infused weapons? The GA was using him 18 months ago for that."

Jennings answered. "Barron was able to recreate haggarium because he had studied how it evolved. His grandmother was the first to discover Hagat genes in an alien race that landed on the old Balto. They were ancestors of the witch Haggar. They were trying to harness the strength of the haggarium without the overpowering effects. He wasn't successful and came back to his research on Balto. He has always been a geneticist at heart."

"Would you say that Lord Barron is critical to the Traditionalist Baltans in creating these super intelligent Baltans?"

Jin nodded. "They do."

Keith then outlined what had happened. What they had found out. With each passing second both men turned paler and paler.

"If what you say is true King Akira. You could strike our world ten times over and be justified!" Jin said.

"I don't want any more bloodshed!" Keith said firmly. "I want your help and if we do this right. We can get justice for my people and get your people the leaders they deserve."

Jennings nodded. "What do you propose?"


	9. Chapter 9

Hi Guys! I know it has been a while since I updated. But RL has kept me busy for the last few weeks. For the months of Nov and Dec I will be going to shoot for weekly updates. Hope you guys understand. Amber

Corruption Chapter 9 VF

Pidge and Tandy were sitting in the briefing room early the next morning. It was a very busy day. The summit meeting was going to start at 12 Noon. Allura and Keith were both going to make an appearance. It was going to be interesting. The summit meeting was going to be on intergalactic television. Tandy was sipping a cup of green tea. She was quiet and Pidge could hardly blame her. They met with the GA chaplain just moments ago. Maggie, Chip, the Voltron Force, and her Veterans were all there. Lance had even brought a bottle of champagne. Due to the current climate Pidge and Tandy both had decided that they would have a small ceremony now with a more lavish affair later down the road. Tandy was wearing her wedding rings which made her engagement ring just jump off her hand. Much to Pidge's surprise Tandy's fathers ring had fit him perfectly. Tandy had run a program and determined that his ring size would not change between now and twenty. The door opened and Keith and Allura both came inside. Keith addressed them both. "Good morning."

Tandy turned. "Morning."

Keith addressed them both. "I'm sorry you guys were rushed this morning."

Tandy squeezed Pidge's hand. "It's not your fault. Thank you for my dress it was lovely!"

Allura beamed. "You're welcome."

Keith cleared his throat. "Anything unusual in your scans Pidge?"

"Nothing abnormal. The Baltan ship is in Arusian Airspace asking for clearance. I am letting them sweat for a bit."

Keith chuckled. "You do that."

Maggie and Chip came into the room at that point. "Morning." Maggie said. "Where are the rest of the force and two of its veterans?"

Pidge looked at his watch. "They'll be along I'm sure."

The door banged open. Daniel, Vince, Daigo, and Larmina came inside. Larmina spoke for them all. "Sorry! We were held up!"

Hunk came in just after that. "I'm here. Lance received a priority communication via Garrison Courier and will be here soon."

Keith nodded. He picked up a phone. "Good Morning Tom. Would you send up the refreshments to the briefing room please?"

The door came open. Lance entered the room along with a young man that Keith did not recognize. He had long blond hair which was pulled back in a ponytail and deep blue eyes. Before Lance could introduce him. A squeal of delight from Maggie interrupted him. She leapt up from her chair and hugged him tightly. "COUSIN!"

"Hey Meg!"

"I thought you were in officers' training?"

"I was." He answered.

Lance cleared his throat. "Lieutenant Blake Shelly may I introduce you to the King Akira Keith Kogain and Queen Allura Raimon Kogain of Arus."

The young man saluted. "Your majesties."

Lance continued with introductions. "This is Lady Larmina she is also the blue lion pilot." He introduced the Veterans and rest of the Voltron Force.

Blake smiled. "It's nice to meet all of you."

Keith asked. "So what is your area of expertise?"

"I'm a Sensory Specialist and psychological expert. I can operate as a therapist to troops in combat if needed. I can also determine the psychological state of the enemies and sense negative/hostile energy."

Maggie beamed. "He's very good! We were at Garrison during boot and he sensed an enemy attack so that we could take cover. That was the last day I saw you come to that."

Pidge rolled his eyes. "Of course it was. Do you know how valuable his instincts are in combat situations? Why did Garrison take you from the near kingdom?"

Blake chuckled. "Never underestimate the influence of the Voltron Force and the Queen of Arus. I am a licensed therapist yes but before I went to garrison I became a licensed clinician on Balto working for my mother's practice."

Tandy beamed! "You're spirit certified!"

Lance grinned. "So how good are you?"

Blake just smiled. Before he could say anything a knock on the door was heard.

Keith called. "Enter."

A maid entered the room. "I have brought breakfast as ordered your majesties."

Allura smiled at her. "Thank you Kathleen."

Hunk immediately grabbed a danish. Lance took a cup and reached for a pot to pour a cup of coffee. Everyone else started grabbing something or other. But Blake didn't move. Unnoticed by everyone else Blake was watching the maid's every move. She reached into her pocket and Blake grabbed her hand. "Tonda!" (Absolutely not!)

Pidge stood up as did Chip.

The woman paled. "I…I don't understand! Let me go!"

Blake hissed. "Supai." (Spy)

Pidge reached into the struggling woman's pocket and pulled out a scanner. He looked at it. "Looks to be Baltan technology. It's encrypted hold on." Pidge studied the device's view screen. His eyes narrowed. "This is Jilly Yang's work her encryptions can fool almost anyone." But his gaze held the maids. "But not me."

Chip walked over. He looked over his brother's shoulder. "That's a sensor to pick up medical readings." He narrowed his eyes. "You came into medical yesterday. You made an appointment to see Tandy tomorrow."

Blake forced the woman into a chair. Blake spoke in English for the benefit of everyone else in the room. "I'm an empath and a sensitive. I sensed your intentions the moment you came in. You've been reporting to the Daimyo of Balto. Don't lie…I'll know."

Pidge exclaimed. "Got it!" Then he said more seriously. "She's been gathering data regarding the quake. The casualties and deaths. She reported back yesterday stating. 'People still wearing blinders.' She sent a message last week stating 'growth unknown'. They sent a message back saying 'confirm growth before the peak.'

Allura was furious. Balto had a spy on her planet! How tacky is that? She spoke. "How long has she been working here?"

Keith pulled up her employee file. "Three years. She started just after Tandy got here."

Pidge asked. "Blake what does she know?"

Keith watched as both Chip and Pidge held the young woman in the chair. Blake sat in a chair just across from her. Their knees were almost touching. The woman struggled to break Chip and Pidge's holds. She refused to open her eyes. Blake spoke his voice was soft yet it had an edge to it. "Mochi Tauru." (Do not resist.)

She shrieked. "Motte mentsu hon'in saikoro." (With honor I die.)

Chip cursed and ran from the room. Pidge and Blake seized the woman by her arms. Tandy jumped up and grabbed her in a choke hold. Then she forced her mouth open. "I thought these things were rumors!"

The woman known as Kathleen started kicking her legs. She nailed Pidge right in the groin and he was forced to let go. Daniel immediately took his place holding her down. Blake luckily got out of kicking range. Larmina went and grabbed her legs. "Stop it you bitch!" Larmina snapped.

Chip ran into the room and put a pressure syringe to her arm. The drug immediately knocked her out. Then he donned a pair of gloves and opened Kathleen's mouth. Inside he found a false tooth and removed it. "I'll be damned!"

Pidge stood up retching. "It'll be cyanide."

Tandy hurried to her husband's side. "Are you okay? She really nailed you."

"I'm fine. Do a full body scan make sure she doesn't have any more subterfuges."

Chip said. "Already done I can't find any. Do you want me to reverse the sedative?"

Keith bit. "Yes but not yet. How long will she be sedated?"

Chip answered. "I can sedate her for 24 hours if you like."

"Yes I would like. We need to talk strategy. Hunk take this woman to containment with Lance."

The two men took the sedated woman out. Keith was rubbing his temples. "If they have one spy they could have more."

Pidge spoke up. "It isn't likely…at least not in the castle. But I can do deep backgrounds on all the employees if that will make you feel better."

Allura nodded. "Do it."

Pidge took out his datapad and entered several commands. He put it back in his pocket. "I'll have it to you by the end of the day."

Lance and Hunk came back in.

Allura nodded to them. "As you know we have the summit today. The GA Diplomats have asked that the Voltron Force be present."

Pidge spoke up. "Were they specific?"

Allura nodded. "The current force and her veterans."

Pidge seethed. "I don't want Tandy to go."

Tandy soothed. "Pidge I know you're worried. But the chances of the Baltan's striking at the Summit are not likely. You know that. Especially if we go. They aren't going to want to hurt you or me. They've invested too much."

"It's not worth your life or our daughters."

"If I don't go Pidge they will know that they succeeded. If I go it will buy us precious time."

Chip spoke up. "She's right Pidge. I hate to say it but she is. I can put a body suit on her that will prevent them from scanning her for the pregnancy."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Allura took a deep breath. She had the Arus delegation behind her which included the Voltron Force, Veterans, and Coran. She eyed her husband. This was going to be his first major diplomatic appearance with other systems. It was a lot of pressure. But he looked just as calm as ever. She took his hand and squeezed it. She whispered. "Are you ready?"

Keith squeezed back thankful for her support. "I am." He nodded to Larmina who stood to his left. They entered the room and walked down the center aisle. Everyone stood up as they entered. Allura was approached the supreme chancellor who also happened to be a dear friend. Sipat from planet Ebb. He gave them a generous bow. "Your majesties, Voltron Force, Veterans, and Ambassador Coran. Queen Allura thank you for allowing us to use this fine facility for our meeting."

Allura bowed her head. "Thank you Sipat…this grand structure was built by my ancestors as a symbol of unity between the royal court and the Arusian people. From here we are all united and are considered equals. I wish to address the Alliance at this time."

"The Galaxy Alliance acknowledges and grants the floor to her Royal Highness Allura Raimon Kogane Daughter of Arus." Sipat then took his seat near the front.

Allura nodded to Pidge and Vince. They immediately went to perform various tasks. Allura stood up to the podium. "Honorable members and honored guests. Thank you for coming I know that for some of you it was quite an inconvenience."

A young man stood up. Allura was surprised at who it was. It was her cousin Bandor King of Pollux. "You are never an inconvenience cousin."

Allura nodded. "Thank you King Bandor. Many of you have probably heard about the terrible disaster that happened in the Mountains of my Planet a few weeks ago. We lost hundreds and many more were hurt. As members of the Alliance it is vital that we aide each other and protect one another. Each one of us has a responsibility to our citizens. They are the true innocents in times of war and times of pain. Democracy is a tool we can and should utilize to address the needs of the people. Tradition is important and should be a foundation to our ideals. However tradition must evolve as well. The Galaxy Alliance was established to protect the general politic, to prevent tyranny and persecution. The rulers of each of these systems back during the Galaxy Alliance Treaty made a promise." Allura nodded to Pidge. He flipped on a screen. It was a copy of the Alliance Treaty signed by all the current members of the Alliance. Allura read the first paragraph. "We the Galaxy Alliance promise to assist our fellow allies at time of need and protect her citizens from evil. We promise to follow a code of conduct and integrity which is outlined in this document." Allura turned and looked at everyone in the room. "This is the core of what we are. But what is the code of conduct and integrity? It is five pages long. I am not going to read all of it just highlight a few points…"

Keith was watching everyone in the room. His wife had everyone's attention. He was very captivated by her come to that. Her voice tour him from his reverie. Allura continued. "First bullet…We will protect one another and will never use any weapon, physical or biological against any of our allies. 24th Bullet…This body does not believe in testing on her citizens for scientific gain…Last paragraph: If any ally causes any harm to another ally or defies the Code of Conduct of Integrity they will be punished by the Galaxy Alliance. Any Ally can call for a Hearing of Judgment before the General Assembly. The accused will have 90 days to respond. The Galaxy Alliance can assign leadership to the offending system to guarantee stability and to protect the politic. Members of the Galaxy Alliance it is with deep regret that I must on behalf of my people call for a Hearing of Judgment against Balto for the following actions. For performing scientific testing on their own people, for causing great physical harm to the Arusian people by detonating an explosive devise at the base of Mount Alfor. I demand that Balto's leaders be sanctioned and new leadership be assigned. The current leadership is leading Balto down a dangerous and dark path from which there is no escape.

A shout was heard. "This is outrageous! I demand the floor Sipat! Lord Tiaka of Balto!"


	10. Chapter 10

Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Here is the next chapter. Sorry I have not been updating as much. But I will have more time for the next week. I sprained my ankle and am on crutches for two weeks. So that means more writing! Yipee! Enjoy this next chapter. I have created a new community called Pidge Enthusiasts. If anyone is interested in writing some stories with Pidge in a major role that is the primary criteria. Also you have to follow canon couples. The only canon couple established is K/A. So if you write a Pidge story but pair Allura or Keith with other people. That is against the rules.

Corruption Chapter 10 VF

Sipat was composed and calm during the sudden interruption. He narrowed his eyes at Lord Tiaka which Allura knew was the Daimyo's son. He said with a voice of determined calm yet it was firm. "Lord Tiaka unless the Government of Balto is prepared to respond to the Hearing of Judgement immediately. I suggest that you read the complaint and answer it in 90 days. The hearing of Judgement will be 30 weeks from today."

Lord Parramore put a hand on Tiaka's shoulder and whispered in his ear. He then addressed the body. "We are not prepared to respond at this time Chancellor, Lord Tiaka and I are outraged at the accusation we will look into this matter immediately. Balto condones acts of violence in any circumstance and if any of her citizens are guilty of this atrocity we will punish them accordingly."

Tandy snorted. Allura spoke her thoughts. "Forgive me if I find that hard to believe Lord Parramore. Your current Daimyo released a man who was found guilty of unforgivable crimes and he came to Arus and murdered two innocent citizens. Grand Master Tiaka has no credibility as far as I am concerned nor do you or Lord Tiaka."

Lord Tiaka couldn't contain his anger anymore. "OUR credibility? What about yours your majesty. Everyone knows you browbeat the Chancellor into calling this meeting to Arus to humiliate us with a bunch of lies. You hide behind the Power of Voltron the abuse of power is obvious."

Chief Kalan stood up and physically held back King Bandor of Pollux. Kalan boomed. "You dare accuse the Queen of lying and abusing her power but don't call a Hearing of Judgement yourself!"

Allura couldn't have said it better. Her voice was icy. "By all means My Lords…if I am guilty of crimes against the Alliance against my people call me on it. Request your own hearing. I welcome it because unlike you I have nothing to hide."

Parramore was sweating and whispering quite urgently to Tiaka who's chest was heaving. Parramore spoke more calmly. "We will answer within 90 days." They both left looking rather miffed. When the doors closed it became pandemonium.

Keith stood beside his wife. "Alliance…we have a crack in our foundation. How we go forward and what we do will determine if we fill it or break it. We must remember our core values to preserve and protect our constituents. Our actions here will affect generations for years to come. We must remember that not all Baltans are dangerous. They have corruption in their leadership we can as the alliance be united to help them embrace change. We must show them if they act with honor and truly address the Judgement that the Alliance will continue to support and protect them. The people of Arus hold no malice or wishes any retaliation. Unity brought us all together and unity must continue to be our core. We are stronger together than apart."

Allura was beaming with pride. Keith couldn't have said it more perfectly.

Meanwhile Tandy was standing beside Pidge. She was hot. She was layered. In addition to her uniform she was wearing a ion suit so that no one could use a medical scanner on her. Her anger wasn't helping either. When Sipat dismissed the council to the banquet in the next room. Everyone ate and talked before they all knew the time was 8 o'clock. Tandy went to her lion and was pleasantly surprised when Pidge followed her. "I thought you were going with the veterans in the transport."

Pidge leaned over and kissed his wife. 'His wife!' It was still hard to believe. "I just didn't want to let you out of my sight."

Tandy's eyes twinkled. "Strap in."

"Go easy."

She stuck out her tongue. "Okay Red…sorry mister cranky pants says we need to take it easy."

The lion made a purring noise. Pidge laughed. "Ha see even Red agrees."

Tandy felt a warmth fill her. She whispered. "He knows…"

Pidge frowned. "Knows what?"

"About the baby…and us."

Pidge didn't know what to think or what to say to this. He often felt a connection with Green when he flew her. It had been a bond that he could not explain. But he could tell that Tandy understood it. She took off for Red's den. When they landed she stood up and stretched. Pidge took her hand. "You okay?"

"Mmmm." She went to the release hatch and it was locked. "Hey?"

Pidge frowned. He couldn't open it either. They tried the door to the jaws of the lion and it too would not open. He tried to check the frequencies of the locks with his Voltcom but it was jammed. "Calling Red Veteran."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Lance walked into his house. He could smell the delicious smell of cookies baking. Jackson came to the door carrying his robot red lion wearing his pajamas. "BOOM!"

Lance grabbed his chest. "OHHH. You got me." He slid down the door theatrically.

Jackson laughed and ran over. "Daddy!" He kissed Lance's cheek.

Ginger came in. She smiled at them from the doorway. "Well…well what are you two misfits up to?"

Lance grinned up at her. "Playing."

Allison chuckled from the sofa where she had been reading a book. "Goofing off is more like it mom." Allison helped Lance to his feet and Lance pulled her to him and kissed her hair. Ginger came over and Lance leaned over and kissed her eagerly on the mouth. Lance allowed himself to get lost in the feel of his wife and the love from his family. He felt happy and blessed. He cursed when his Volt-com beeped. "Calling red Veteran."

Ginger was running her fingers through his hair as he answered. "Go ahead Pidge."

"Ummm…Got a problem here."

Lance was on alert. "What is it?"

"Tandy and I are locked in Red Lion. We can't get out. My Voltcom is jammed except for communication so is Tandy's."

Lance frowned. "Are you in the den?"

"Yeah."

"I'm on my way."

Ginger grabbed him. "Honey…didn't they get married today? Remember what happened to us."

Lance blushed at the memory. He and Ginger had gone to Draden and eloped. They didn't have a lot of time so they had taken red lion. It was before the victory celebration before Keith had to go into hiding. Red Lion took them to the den on Arus. Ginger's transport was set to leave the following morning. He had plans to take her to a romantic hotel for their wedding night but they had gotten locked in the lion. He remembered cursing and kicking the door. He broke his toe. Ginger called him from the back and what he saw when he joined them was that the hideaway bed was out and the lights were dimmed. He remembered thinking. 'Holy shit this lion really does think and he knows everything!' He said out loud. "Okay Red what do you want?"

Red roared and more importantly a feeling of warmth and contentment filled him and then an urgent need for his wife. Lance's eyes widened. Then he started laughing. Red was being naughty again. Pidge and Tandy could both hear him. Tandy snapped. "What is so funny?"

"I never told you about my wedding night did I Pidge?"

Pidge blushed to the roots of his hair. "Not like I'd ask you. What does that have to do with being locked inside this lion?"

"When I eloped with Ginger we took Red Lion to Draden and came right back to Arus because she had to report to the explorer. I was going to take her somewhere special until morning but Red had other plans. I bet you twenty bucks that the hideaway bed is out and the lights are dim in the back. Have fun…Red'll let you out in the morning. Hunk is on watch tonight anyway. I'll let everyone know that you are unavailable." He clicked off chuckling.

Allison narrowed her eyes. "Do you mean to tell me…the first time you had sex with mom was in Red Lion?"

Lance and Ginger both eyed each other. That wasn't true they had been intimate for two years before they got married. But she didn't need to know that. They answered at the same time. "Yes."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Pidge was gaping at Tandy. She got over her shock first and ran to the back and sure enough the cabin looked just like Lance described. She grinned at Pidge. "You owe Lance twenty."

"Uh…This is…interesting."

Tandy's eyes were glistening. "I think it's sweet. Red loves me and you by association. He also likes heat of all kinds."

Pidge heard the change in her voice. His heart leapt and his blood boiled. "We did get married this morning."

Tandy wiggled her eyebrows and held out her hand. "Give me your voltcom…I don't want any interruptions." Pidge watched as she disappeared into the cockpit again. She came back moments later. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her neck. It was hot. Cursing himself for not remembering he unzipped her flight suit. Revealing the beige ion suit underneath. "You need to cool off a bit."

Tandy nodded in agreement. She kicked off her boots and stepped out of her uniform. Then she turned around. "Unzip this thing."

Pidge happily complied. Then he gently freed her body of the suit. His hands caressed her bare skin. She shimmied out of it and turned around. She was wearing only her bra and string bikini lace underware. 'Holy Circuits could she be any sexier!' His mouth was dry.

Tandy smiled. She saw Pidge's reaction. She reached behind her and unhooked her bra and stepped out of her panties. She put her hand on his chest and smiled. Pidge finally found his voice. "Hello Beautiful."

"Hello Genius...you're not bad yourself." She then unzipped his flight suit. Her finger leaving a trail of fire to his navel. She smiled at him.

God she was killing him. He freed his own upper body her voice penetrating his thoughts.

"Don't forget your boots Pidge."

Pidge removed them but as he did this he reached into his pocket for his minipad. It wasn't a moment too soon because Tandy was removing his suit and boxers. Her hands expertly skimmed down his backside his hips, thighs, and then his calves. Then she came back up and pulled him tight against her. They were skin to skin and it was heaven. Pidge pressed a couple buttons on the minipad and soft music began to play. He put the device on the small shelf and kissed her softly. "Dance with me Mrs. Stoker."

They began to sway side to side. Tandy's heart was pounding. She was dancing with her husband…her best friend…her eyes filled with happy tears. Pidge saw them and kissed her deeply. His tongue skimming her lips. She accepted his offering and their tongues mated. Pidge felt his need for her rise quickly. But he wanted to savor this moment. Right now nothing else mattered. He broke the kiss and kissed her jaw. Then kissed his way down her throat to her chest which was delightfully enhanced at the moment. He also found out that she was even more sensitive. His tongue pleasuring every gorgeous inch. When he reached her nub he flicked gently then blew softly across. Tandy gasped as every nerve in her body exploded. He lavished her other breast in the same manner. Her gasps delighted him and he grinned. "Like that do you?"

Tandy couldn't answer when her voice did work it was a gasp. "Amiazi!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

Pidge was kissing his way back up to her mouth. He reached her chin then kissed her deeply on the mouth. Tandy moaned. She had one arm around his neck but her other hand went down and found his arousal. This time it was Pidge that groaned. "Sweetheart."

She pushed him bodily onto the bed cocked her head and deadpanned. "Like that do you?"

Pidge smiled at her. "Yes…very much. Come here."

Tandy climbed on top of him. She leaned over and kissed him. Their hands roamed and explored in a frenzy. They couldn't get enough. Tandy lowered herself onto him. Pidge sucked in his breath. "Tandy…god!"

She took his hands and began to move slowly. The passion and pressure building for her slowly. Pidge wanted to pick things up a bit. He slid his hand down and found the junction between her legs and pleasured her with his fingers. Tandy immediately responded. Her muscles started to tighten around him. He gasped. "You're close…I can feel it."

Tandy moaned. "Yes….oh yes. Pidge more pressure a little faster."

Pidge complied and he could feel the difference. Tandy gasped she saw some holding loops above her head. These were used when she had to transport a lot of people in the lion. Right now she needed it to hold onto! She grabbed them and started pumping her hips at a frantic pace. She gasped. "Fill me Pidge! Oh god!" They both cried out simultaneously as their pleasure peaked. Tandy collapsed on top of Pidge. They were both gasping. Pidge's hand roamed up and down her back to her rump. They were both spent and very content. Pidge kissed her hair. "You're incredible."

Tandy managed to lift her head. "So are you. You realize that I'm probably going to start showing in a matter of weeks right."

Pidge kissed her softly. "Won't change how beautiful you are." Pidge studied her. She looked tired. He kissed her and shifted her beside him. "Rest now Amiazi."

Tandy did just that. She fell asleep almost at once. Pidge had plenty to think about. The pregnancy was dangerous for her. He was so scared that he would lose her. It was simple Chip and Blake would have to find a way to save her. He kissed her in the dark. He couldn't live without her and hoped and prayed he wouldn't have to. A warmth filled him at that moment pushing his dark thoughts away. Pidge realized that it was Red reassuring him. He whispered. "We have to protect her Red. How can we save the girl we both love?"

Then he felt the answer and it was a spirit that he felt before. Pidge whispered. "Green?"

Pidge heard a purring sound in his heart and mind. Then he heard and felt his answer. '_With your love old friend. Aijou toransuwa_._'_

Feeling better than he had in days he fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Here is the next chapter. I know it has been a while since I updated. Thanks for your patience. I got hit with plot bunnies and had hard time getting this chapter out for some reason. Thanks for reading and the reviews. :)

Corruption Chapter 11 VF

Pidge went into the lion hanger. Green was there and there was equipment all around it. Hunk was working on her armor again. He patted him absentmindedly. He hooked up his laptop to interface with Green and didn't hear someone approach. "Morning Little Buddy."

Pidge didn't look up. "Morning Hunk."

"You doing okay?"

Pidge heard the concern in his friend's voice. His thoughts went back to last night. The sense of peace he felt was a mystery to him. It wasn't logical. But he felt better after last night. But he and Tandy were still in the same predicament. Nothing had changed. They hadn't even began talking with Chip or Blake about the birth. But he felt like everything would be okay. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud purr coming from Green Lion. Pidge's jaw dropped. Was he still bonded with him?

'_You will be forever bonded with me…and Voltron one of the chosen. You and your mate will continue our legacy. Remember Voltron protects its own…'_

Hunk was watching Pidge. He was worried at his lack of response until he felt the wind pick up in the hanger. Green was communicating with Pidge. He waited for Pidge to once again focus on him. When Hunk looked in Pidge's eyes that is when he saw it. Instead of repeating his question he said. "You're okay?"

Pidge smiled. "I am."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Chip was in his office in med tech. He had been consulting with a colleague on Balto regarding Tandy's birth. They both agreed it was going to be dangerous for her. She said the best case scenario would be if Pidge and Tandy could hold the trance of peace until she is in the transition phase of her labor; however, that rarely happens. Only couples who have been married for years had achieved that. Given Tandy and Pidge's ages he didn't see that as a possible scenario. He didn't hear his door open or someone come inside.

"Chip?"

He yelped and wheeled around in his chair. "Oh hey Blake."

"You called me remember?"

Chip rolled his eyes. "Three hours ago."

Blake sat. "I was in session with Pidge and Tandy."

Chip tried to keep his worry out of his voice. "How'd it go?"

"It went very well. They achieved the trance with very little assistance from me and very little resistance from each other. To be honest I'm surprised at how well they did. The session ran over because I wanted to encourage the link so I could get a sense of their bond. It's very strong one of the strongest I've felt. You would think they'd been married for years and are much older."

This lifted Chip's spirits greatly. "I just spoke with Dr. Michaela Omi."

Blake nodded. "The Director of Baltan Obstetrics."

"Yeah…her son, Tandy, and I went to med school together. She said that the longer that Tandy and Pidge stay in the trance the better her chances. Ideally staying in the trance until her transition phase."

"That's hard for anyone. Did she give you any other options?"

Chip nodded. "Yes…she said that if Tandy's vitals start to drop after the birth or her kidneys start to fail. I could try putting her in a drug induced coma. The other option…which is a hard one to broach but I'm sure Tandy is thinking about…is that we could do the cervical extraction. But that means that she would not be able to have another child."

Blake bit into an apple. "She isn't going to want that…there are other physical reasons too. It's a big deal. She's young and deserves a normal physical relationship with her husband. Your brother deserves that too. That option needs to be off the table unless the baby's life is in jeopardy."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Allura was in her office working on some paperwork. She couldn't believe how quickly the time was flying by. The people's forum was going to be in an hour. She needed to get ready. Keith came in carrying Lila. She exclaimed. "Momma! You aren't dressed!"

Allura smiled. "I know I had an urgent call from Ebb. Keith could you finish this report?"

"Of course." He sat Lila down in her corner and she made a beeline to her toys.

Allura was grateful to him beyond words. Allura quickly went up to their quarters and dressed in her gown. As she was fastening the dress a wave of dizziness seemed to come over her. Allura sat on the bed and waited for the spell to pass. She silently fussed at herself. She had missed lunch and only had a muffin for breakfast. Allura reached into her bedside table and pulled out a couple peanut butter crackers. She ate them quickly as she headed back downstairs. Keith was faxing the report when she entered the office. "Thanks for that!"

He walked over and kissed her. "No problem. Are you alright? You look pale."

"I'm okay."

Lila ran over and wrapped her legs in a hug. "Momma…I love you."

Allura melted. "I love you too sweetheart."

"Can we go help the people now? Can we? Please?"

Allura was in awe of her daughter. She was two and had the maturity of one 8 times her age. She was thoughtful, loving, and smart. How did she ever get to be this lucky? "We sure can darling."

They left the office and headed to the main hall. Larmina joined Lila half way. Lila skipped the whole way there not even stopping when Larmina took her hand. Keith and Allura followed them hand and hand. Lila waited non to patiently by the door. "Come on? We can't keep them waiting."

Keith opened the doors and they all stepped inside. People cheered and clapped politely at their entrance. Keith scanned the room out of habit. He nodded to Lance, Pidge, and Hunk over by the thrones which had been set up. Vince, Daigo, and Daniel were standing to the other side of them.

Keith was about to give the greeting but Lila beat him too it. "Welcome to the Castle of Lions…we are here to help."

The whole room gave a collective. "Aww!"

Allura had to fight to keep her emotions in check. She had to swallow twice and finally found her voice. "Welcome the King, Princess, Lady Larmina, and I are honored by your presence. We are happy to assist you in your time of need."

They stepped forward and suddenly the room was spinning. Allura tried to grab for Keith's arm but her legs suddenly gave out and little black dots clouded her vision. She heard voices but they were fuzzy. Then she was swimming in blackness.


	12. Chapter 12

I hope everyone has had a lovely holiday season! I am sorry for not updating more often been very busy. Enjoy the next chapter! I am not abandoning my stories. Just not updating as often. Will be shooting to post once a week. :) Thanks for the reviews I appreciate them! Amber

Corruption Chapter 12 VF

Keith felt Allura reach for his arm her hand had barely brushed it. She started falling over and Keith cried out. "Allura? ALLURA?" He didn't hesitate and scooped her up into his arms. He looked at her face it was very pale and her eyes were closed. He heard Lila crying. "Momma? Momma sick? Meme?"

Larmina scooped up the frightened Princess and soothed her. "It's alright sweetie. Momma will be okay in a minute."

It was only a couple minutes but it seemed like years as Keith walked his wife into med tech. He saw both Chip and Tandy standing by the coffee pot. They both immediately stopped what they were doing and followed Keith into one of the exam rooms. Tandy pulled out her scanner. "What happened?"

Keith gently placed his wife onto the bed. "I don't know. She collapsed."

Chip had started an IV line. He looked up at Tandy. "Vitals?"

Tandy read her the screen. "BP 182/105 Pulse…110…Respirations 18…temp 98.5. Her BP is way too high."

Chip nodded. "Let's get her urine check it for protein, I'm doing a full blood analysis. Put her on some fluids." He turned to Keith. "Wait outside Keith."

Keith didn't like leaving Allura but he knew that both Chip and Tandy would concentrate better without him hovering. Ginger hurried in and quickly began working. Keith stayed at the observation window and did not move. He watched them as they did various functions. Lance came and stood beside him. "What's going on?"

"We don't know. She was fine this morning. Maybe a little tired…irritable. But…I don't."

"Let's not worry until we have something to worry about Keith."

Larmina ran in. "Keith? Where's Allura?"

Keith answered. "They're still working on her. Where is Lila?"

"She's with Daigo, Daniel, and Vince."

Pidge came into med tech with Hunk. Pidge spoke. "What's happening?"

Lance shrugged. "We don't know yet."

Tandy came out. Keith snapped. "Is she okay? The baby?"

Tandy subconsciously rubbed her own expanding stomach. "They are both okay for the moment. Keith…relax."

Keith scowled at her. Tandy continued. "She has toxemia which is a condition that is quite common in pregnant women. Allura has a lot of protein. We are hydrating her and have lowered her blood pressure with medication. She needs plenty of rest and no stress. If we can keep her blood pressure down with medication and bed rest she will be able to carry the baby to 37 weeks. We'll induce or deliver by c section at that point. But…if we can't keep her blood pressure down we may have to take the baby early. She's already at a point where the pregnancy is viable 24 weeks so we will be giving her steroids to develop the baby's lungs."

Lance spoke up. "Tandy this is Allura we are talking about here. She has always put her people first. She stays busy. She doesn't know how to slow down."

Tandy held up both her hands. "She's going to have to. Or we will not be able to keep her blood pressure under control. If it gets to be too high she can go into convulsions…have a stroke. The complications are too numerous to name. She HAS to slow down."

Keith swallowed. He looked at his wife through the window. Her eyes were still closed. "Alright…we'll make sure she does."

Tandy nodded. "You can go in shortly. We've sedated her for now."

Ginger came out. "Tandy…Chip said that her BP has stabilized."

"Alright. You can go in Keith and Larmina."

They didn't hesitate. Lance and Hunk decided to go check on Lila. Tandy went to the computer and ran Allura's numbers. Pidge rubbed her shoulders. "How are you doing?"

"Fine."

"You've been busy today."

"I know."

"We're meeting Blake in an hour and a half."

Tandy dropped her head forward to give her husband better access to her neck. "Feels good…my back is sore."

"I can tell by how you're walking."

Tandy allowed herself this indulgence. She had a lot to do. She didn't want to give Chip anymore of her work than he had already taken. She wanted something sweet and a large egg salad sandwich. Pidge leaned over and whispered in her ear. "You're hungry…I can tell."

Tandy rolled her eyes. "I can't help it. I'm burning 3 times the calories that I would normally."

Pidge guided her out of med tech to their apartment. "Then let's eat."

When the door opened. Tandy gasped at the sight. Pidge had set up the dining room. He had a plates of egg salad sandwiches and oatmeal cookies. He also had ginger ale on the table which had become a staple for her lately. She sat down in her chair, picked a sandwich, and took an enormous bite. "Mmmm. Hunk made this I can tell. He does a good job."

Pidge took a bite of sandwich himself. "He does. You don't feel tired do you?"

"Not really."

Pidge simply raised his eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyes at his look. "Okay…yes…I'm a little tired. I had three appointments this morning. Then we had the briefing." She finished her sandwich and grabbed another.

Pidge sipped his drink. "Chip said that you would tire easily. We needed to keep your fatigue to a minimum. You should lie down for a bit."

Tandy reached for his hand. "I will…you look tired too."

Pidge shrugged. "I am…but it's more of a mental tired."

Tandy stood up and pulled him up with her. "Doesn't make you less tired. It was sweet of you to set up lunch. Now we both need to recharge some."

A ghost of a smile graced Pidge's lips but he kept his voice stern. "You need a nap."

"I know but I couldn't fall asleep now even if I wanted too."

"Honey just lie down. You'll eventually fall…" But the rest of his sentence as cut off by his wife's hungry mouth on his. All he could do was respond in kind. By some miracle they had made it up the stairs to the loft. Tandy shoved him non to gently onto the bed and straddled him. "There's many ways to recharge beloved."

Pidge swallowed hard as Tandy simply pressed the button on his Volt-com vanishing his clothes in a blink. He wanted her to sleep but damn she was good at this. Her lips skimmed his jawline and left a trail of passion down his neck. His breath hitched. "Don't think for one second that you are getting out of taking a nap _Dear._" He had emphasized that last word.

Tandy chuckled. "I wouldn't dream of it. Besides…sex is a great sedative."

Pidge grunted as her hands explored his skin. When he could reach her wrist he disengaged her Volt-com the same way she had done his. When her skin touched his he could have died of pleasure in that moment. He licked his lips and smiled at her. "It is isn't it?"

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Allura felt awful. Her head was killing her. It had been hurting for days. But there had been so much to do with the aftermath of the quake. She opened her eyes a fraction of an inch. The light made her head explode. She moaned.

"Dearest?"

"Keith? The forum? What happened? Did we reschedule it?"

Something blessedly cool was placed on her forehead. It was soothing as was Keith's voice when he spoke. "I have temporarily postponed them until further notice."

"Keith we can't…with the quake many of the citizens need help."

"Sweetheart we will help…just not at the forum. Larmina and Daniel are going to go to the Mountain District next week with the rest of the force and see what is needed. Right now we have to focus on you and the baby."

For the first time Allura felt a surge of panic. "Is our daughter okay?"

"She's fine…but you have something called toxemia which is a condition that causes high blood pressure. The only way from keeping it from getting serious is bed rest. Tandy and Chip are going to monitor you closely. Then we'll induce you at 37 weeks or you may have to have a c section."

"Anything else?"

"Drink lots of water and stay on your left side as much as possible." Keith said.

Allura groaned. But she had to think of the baby. That was all that was important. Keith bless his heart could handle things with Coran. He was very capable. She trusted him. Surprisingly her anxiety over the situation was not as bad as she would have thought. Larmina too had been showing signs of maturity and was certainly loyal to her calling. She had to let the chips fall and let those who could take control. It wasn't something that she was used to. She had been ruling since she was 10. Had practically raised Larmina with Nanny. But she was going to have to learn how to relax.

Keith's lips on her temple brought her back to the present. She sighed. "I'm sorry if I worried you. I've been feeling off for a couple days now. I should have said something."

"Don't apologize. You wouldn't be you if you didn't work till you dropped. You just can't do that right now."

The door opened. Keith looked over. "Hey Lance."

"How are you doing Preggo?"

Allura couldn't help but tease him. "I feel like dancing."

Lance chuckled. "I'll take a rain check on that your highness. I was going to ask for permission to take Lila with me for a sleep over at my house. That will entertain her and give you some down time until your headache goes away."

Keith smiled. "Thanks Lance. I appreciate that."

They didn't hear another person enter the room. "How are you feeling Your Majesty?"

Allura smiled. "I feel okay…my head hurts."

Chip came over and checked her vitals. "Your blood pressure is better but not great. I want to give you more fluids. I can give you something for the headache."

Lance smiled down at her. "Get some rest. We have everything under control."

Allura opened one eye. "That's what worries me."


End file.
